Harley and Me
by Blue is the New Red
Summary: Believe it or not, not every advanceshipper hates Drew's guts. When Ash travels to Johto to visit May, Drew and Harley join forces to bring them together. But with Harley involved, Drew is bound to have a few problems. Advanceshipping AaMayL AshxMay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ash's Arrival**

* * *

><p><strong>Let me just say right off the bat, this is NOT HarleyxDrew or whatever. This isn't contestshipping either (although it might seem like it is a little at times), this is solid Advanceshipping, just the way I like it.<strong>

**So the idea for this fanfic came to me after reading a few fanfictions that bash Drew really hard. The authors make him... Evil O.o I was like "You know, in Advanceshipping stories, Drew is either extremely bashed, portrayed as a bad guy, or not mentioned at all. It's time to flip the Advanceshipping world upside-down." because believe it or not, I don't hate Drew's guts, sure his hair is a bit strange, but I don't dislike him. He was simply a necessary rival in the anime; it doesn't matter if he is the number two largest threats to advanceshippers.**

**But in all seriousness, I was like, "I'm gonna write a story that makes Drew a good guy... Or even better, I'll make him the hero!" I want to write unique stories and what better way to do that than write this?**

**My second reason to write this was as an excuse to write a story where Harley is a more significant character. That guy is possibly one of my favorite rivals in existence.**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p>"May, darling, we should head back."<p>

"Why? The ferry will be here any minute..."

"You said that an hour ago."

"So? What's the big deal?"

"I'm tired of waiting here!"

"Quit being such a sissy, Harley."

"Listen, darling, you know I'm just as anxious to see Ash as you are, but this is unnecessary..."

"Well you're **more **than welcome to leave."

Drew let out a long groan. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and glared at the two arguing coordinators.

"Would you two shut up?" He asked, "I'm trying to take a nap here..."

Drew was sitting on the ground, leaning against a pole, trying to sleep. May huffed and put her hands on her hips, "The world doesn't revolve around you, Drew," She said.

Drew sighed, "Is it too much to ask for a little peace?"

Harley lifted up his index finger and said "I think it would b-"

"Shut up, Harley, no one wants your opinion!" May interrupted.

Harley turned his back to May, "Well excuse me, Your Rudeness!" he said, "What's up what the temper, you have no reason to be angry."

May's jaw went slack and her eyes went wide. "You mooned me during my contest yesterday! I have every right to be mad!"

Harley poked May, "Now, now, It'll do you no good dwelling on the past," He said, trying to sound wise.

Drew let out a frustrated sigh; there was no way he was going to rest with these two together. May had woken up at five in the morning to see ferry Ash was on arrive, which was supposed to dock at six. During the process, she woke a reluctant Drew up to accompany her. Harley, like the stalker he is, followed them. And so there they all were, patently awaiting Ash's arrival at the Olivine City pier.

The ferry must have been running late because it was nine in the morning and it had yet to arrive.

_"Drew! Tell Harley he's wrong!"  
><em>  
>Drew shook his head and snapped back to his senses. May was red faced and pointed an angry finger at Harley. "You're being retarded Harley," Drew said. It was what he always said when he wasn't paying attention to their arguments, which was almost always.<p>

"_See!_" May demanded.

"I don't see how that proves anything," Harley huffed. "I mean, who cares about Drew's opinion?"

"I do!" May said, "Well, only if he's agreeing with me..." she added. Her face suddenly brightened, "We'll ask Ash when he gets here!" she said giddily.

"If the stupid ferry ever gets here," Drew grumbled under his breath.

"Now that's not fair!" Harley said, stomping his foot, "We all know he'll take your side by default! Isn't that right, Drew?"

"Mhmm..." Drew grunted, not even looking up at Harley.

"See? What did I tell you?" Harley asked.

"I don't see how that proves anything," May said, doing her best to mimic Harley's voice. "I mean, who cares about Drew's opinion?"

"Oh you think you're so funny!" Harley huffed.

Drew suddenly sat up straight and pointed towards the forest, "Holy Miltank! Is what a Gengar?" He exclaimed.

"What? Where? I call it! It's mine!" Harley said, he grabbed a Pokéball and dashed into the forest, disappearing behind the trees.

…

"Oh, what a relief," May said, falling to her knees. "Thanks, Drew," she said appreciatively.

"No prob," Drew replied, not even opening his eyes.

May looked out towards the ocean and sighed. "I wonder what's taking Ash so long..." she began, "I hope he's okay..."

May began to panic, "What if the ferry was attack by a group of Sharpedos?" She began, "Or maybe a group it angry Wingull destroyed it, or-"

"- Or it was carried away by a bunch of Butterfrees!" Drew exclaimed.

May huffed, "This isn't funny, Drew! I'm worried!"

"Take a chill pill, May. I'm sure he's fine," Drew assured her, but May didn't seem convinced.

"Oooh..." May groaned, not taking her eyes off the ocean.

Drew almost began wishing Harley would come back and take May's mind off worrying about Ash.

"The Gengar must be a real trickster; I didn't see him at all."

_Speak of the devil..._

"Harley, May's worried about Ash," Drew explained, "Tell he's fine."

Harley smirked and put his hands on his hips. "I'm sure you're boyfriend will be just find, darling!" Harley exclaimed. Drew sighed, why did he ever ask Harley to do anything?

"Oh zip it, Harley," May growled, "We're just friends and you know it!"

"That's not what you diary says!"

"You read my _diary_?"

"No, but I'm sure it's all about Ash!"

"It is not!"

"Here we go again..." Drew sighed.

* * *

><p>Morning turned to noon, noon turned to afternoon, and afternoon turned to evening. The sun was beginning to set, and reflected brightly on the ocean. Drew had gotten sore while leaning against the pole, so he simply laid on the ground.<p>

Harley and May bickered on and off throughout the day, just like they did all the time. Drew had grown accustom to it, and learned to block it out.

"Remind me to travel by myself again next season," Drew told Roserade, who had joined him lying on the pier.

"Rose," Roserade replied.

Drew turned to the ocean. "Dang it Ash, you better get here soon," he grumbled.

Drew noticed May sitting at the edge of the docks, legs dangling over the water. She was watching the horizon constantly. Sighing, Drew got up from his spot on the pier and plopped himself down next to May on the dock.

"I'm so worried Drew..." May said, looking at her clenched fists. "Why hasn't he come yet?"

Drew sighed and looked out at the ocean. "I don't know..." was all he could say. He glanced at May and noticed her blink away a few tears.

"W-what if he's-"

"Don't think like that, May," Drew interrupted her, "That'll only make things worse."

May nodded and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath and sniffed, trying to take her mind off her "what if" situation.

Drew mind was reeling through ways to distract May for a while, when the perfect idea came to him. "Let's play a prank on Harley."

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Would you look at that!" May exclaimed, pointing out towards the ocean to nothing in particular.<p>

"Look at what?" Harley asked, scanning the ocean.

"Whoa! No way!" Drew exclaimed.

"What? I don't see anything!" Harley complained.

"Here, look!" Drew said, running behind Harley and pushing him forwards towards the dock. "You just gotta get closer..."

"I still don't see anything, what are you guys - _**WAAHH**_!" Harley exclaimed. Drew and May shoved him over the edge, but kept a hold of him jacket. Harley's feet were still on the pier, but if not for May and Drew hanging onto him, he would fall.

"What's the big idea? Don't get me wet! I can't swim!" Harley said quickly, trying to save himself.

"Take back all the things you said about me!" May said as she clung onto Harley.

"And beg for mercy!" Drew said with a smirk.

"Okay! Okay! I take it back! And please don't drop me! Please I beg you!" Harley began, "Now please pull me- hey, is that the ferry?"

"Ha, you can't fool us-" May began as she looked up towards the horizon, her eyes widened and her jaw went slack, "-like... That..." she finished slowly.

Looking closely at the horizon, May saw the ferry. "Oh my Arcues! It is the ferry!" She exclaimed, she let go of Harley and began to joyfully jump up and down.

"May, _May_, May, **May**..." Drew said, he tried to support Harley, but the man was simply too heavy to pull up by himself. Not wanting to fall into the water himself, Drew let go of Harley.

**"AAAHHHHH!"**Harley screamed as he splashed into the ocean. Hearing Harley's scream, May peered over the dock and watched the wet man swim towards the ladder.

"I'm going to get you two for that!" Harley exclaimed.

May watched Harley swim towards the ladder. "Didn't you say you couldn't swim?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid, darling, of course I can swim," Harley said as he climbed up the ladder.

"Oh good," Drew said, "I'll remember that next time we dangle you over the ocean."

* * *

><p>The ferry eventually approached the pier. May waved her hand excitedly as Drew simply stood there. On the ferry, Ash was excitedly waving to them.<p>

"Hey guys!" Ash called towards them.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu chimed in.

The ferry docked and everyone got off, Ash approached the three coordinators with a bright smile on his face. "Ash!" May exclaimed, she ran towards Ash. She ran up to him and shoved him, surprising Drew and Harley.

"You have a lot of nerve!" She exclaimed.

"W-what are you talking about, May?" Ash asked, planting his feet on the ground in case she decided to push him again.

"You and the stupid ferry got here 12 hours late!" May exclaimed angrily. "I was so worried..." May said, reaching over and hugging him, "I thought something might have happened to you."

"She wouldn't worry about me like that," Harley grumbled, grumpily folding his arms across his chest.

"She wouldn't wait for you at the pier for 12 hours," Drew replied, approaching Ash and May.

"So, what took you so long?" May asked.

Ash sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Team Rocket... _Again_..."

"Oooh," May said, seeming to understand, but not letting go of him.

Drew noticed the slightest tint of red on May cheeks as she squeezed Ash tightly before finally letting go. "Promise me you'll never do that again," May demanded.

"But May," Ash began, "The problem was out of my control, Team Rocket had-"

"Just promise me, Ash," May interrupted, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I was so worried..."

"O-okay, May, I promise," Ash said.

May's face brightened and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Okay, great!" She said cheerfully.

Drew watched the two friends interact before him, observing their actions. _Uh hu._.. He thought.

"How you doing, Ashy!" Harley said, putting on his best cheerful act. He grabbed Ash's head with his left arm and gave him a noogie.

Ash managed to twist his head and maneuver himself out of Harley's grip. "I see you haven't changed much, Harley," Ash said as he brushed off his hat.

"Oh! And would you look at this little toochie-woochie-kins!" Harley exclaimed, kneeling down by Pikachu and pinching his cheek.

"Pika**CHUUUU**!" Pikachu exclaimed, releasing a power electric attack, and shocking Harley.

…

"Ugh... Yowchies..." Harley groaned and fell over. May and Ash let a laugh as they watched the purple haired coordinator crumble to the ground.

Drew flicked his hair from his face, "Well, it was fun sitting at the dock and listen to you and Harley bicker all day, May, but I think I'll be heading back to the Pokémon Center."

"You have no room to talk!" Harley complained, "You dropped me into the ocean!"

Drew flicked his hair and smiled. "Yeah, I did," Drew admitted, "That was funny." With that, he began to walk away.

"Drew, wait!" May called out, "Aren't you going to join us for supper?"

Drew halted, gazing at the ground for a moment. "Where are you eating?" he asked.

"I could really go for some Italian food," Harley said.

"Nobody cares, Harley," May said, "Where would you like to go, Ash?"

Ash pointed to himself, as if confirming that she was actually talking to him. "Uh... Um... I'm Uh..." he said, "Why do I have to decide?"

May sighed, rolling her eyes and scratching the back of her head. "Because you're the guest, you make all the decisions..."

Ash looked from May, to Pikachu, to Drew, to Harley, and back to May. "How about hamburgers?" he asked.

"But I wanted- **YOOWCH**!" Harley began to complain, but was cut short when May stomped on his foot.

"Sure, I could go for hamburgers," Drew said as Harley grabbed his sore foot and hopped on one leg.

"Okay then! Let's go!" May said, with that, she grabbed Ash by the arm and dragged him down the road. Drew smiled as he saw the poor trainer almost trip over his own feet as the coordinator pulled him.

"Suck it up," Drew said as he walked by Harley, who was still hopping on one foot. "She's what? 80 pounds? It couldn't have hurt that badly."

"Easy for you to say!" Harley shot back, hopping after Drew.

Drew sighed and looked back at Harley. "I don't get it, if you dislike May, why do you follow her around so much?" Drew asked, "You could make all our lives much more pleasant and stay away."

Harley huffed and put his hands on his hips, still hopping on one foot. "I don't appreciate that comment," he snarled, "But if you really must know, it's all part of my plan."

Drew did his best to hold back a snicker, since when did Harley actually think? "Oh? And how does this plan go?" Drew asked.

"Well," Harley began, "Step one is to follow May around and annoy and enrage her as much as possible, until she gets to the point of either throwing herself off a cliff or leaving Johto region!"

Drew furrowed his brow and scratched his head, "Aaaand what's step two?" he asked.

Harley shrugged, "I don't know, I guess my entire plan is step one."

Drew sighed. "Okay then, don't you think making her throw herself off a cliff is a bit drastic?"

Harley pointed a finger high into the sky. "One has to think big!" He exclaimed, "And what bigger way to think than watching May th-"

"Okay," Drew interrupted, "This conversation is officially over."

* * *

><p>"So Ash," Harley began, "Did you hear about how May made a fool of herself?"<p>

May huffed and pointed an accusing finger at Harley. "How many times do I have to tell you?" May asked, "You made a fool of yourself!"

"Yes, honey, but it was you I was mooning," Harley pointed.

"Do we have to discuss this now? I trying to eat!" Drew interjected.

Ash nodded with agreement, "Yeah, I'm going to side with Drew," Ash said.

"He started it!" May said angrily, glaring at Harley.

Harley put on an innocent face and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about, honey, I was simply starting a conversation."

May's face turned beet red with anger. "Starting a conversation… my eyeballs!" She exclaimed, slamming her fork into the table.

Ash laid a hand on the enraged girl's shoulder. "Calm down, May," he said, "Don't let him get to you, I mean, after all, this is Harley you're talking to."

Harley huffed, "I'm sitting right here Mr. Pokémon Master... Not!"

May stood up from the table and leaned over it, glaring Harley in the eyes menacingly. "You take that back, Harley!" She demanded, "Ash is an amazing trainer and you know it!"

"That's easy for you to say," Harley said calmly, "He's not my boyfriend."

_Oh boy_, Drew thought sinking into his chair. He glanced at Ash and noticed he was doing the same.

May on the other hand look like she was about ready to strangle Harley. "_For the last time_..." she said in an eerie voice, "He... Is not... My boyfriend..."

At this point it seemed as if everyone in the restaurant but Harley was afraid of the young coordinator. "Does she become like this often?" Ash asked Drew.

"Only when Harley crosses the line," Drew explained.

Ash tilted his head, "How often does that happen?" he asked.

Drew shrugged, "Once every few hours."

"Excuse me, ma'am," the manager of the restaurant walked up to the table, "I'd hate to do this, but if you don't calm down, we're going to have to ask you to leave..."

May blushed in embarrassment at her misbehavior and sat down. The manager seemed satisfied. "I'm sorry guys," May said as Ash, Drew, and Pikachu sat back up in normal positions. "I don't know what came over me..."

Harley bashfully waved his hand. "Oh, honey, it's no big deal," He said, "You were just being your _typical _self."

May's face darkened all over again. "That's it!" She exclaimed. With a mighty jump, she leapt over the table and tackled Harley to the ground.

* * *

><p>"So Dawn's been improving with her contest skills since you last saw her," Ash said. The four where walking down the road towards the Pokémon Center. Drew and Ash had been careful to make sure they both walked between May and Harley.<p>

"Oh, that's great!" May said enthusiastically.

Drew tilted his head and looked at Ash. "Dawn?" he asked, "Was she the girl who won the Wallace Cup?"

Ash smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "Want to see a picture?" He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Drew, who took it.

The picture had Ash, Pikachu, and Brock, and the familiar blue headed girl. Unlike on television, she wore much more casual clothes. _Hm, she's pretty_, Drew thought, admiring the picture.

"Oh! I remember her!" Harley said, grabbing the picture from Drew. "She's the girl who had virtually no experience but still beat May!"

May sighed and looked in the direction opposite of Harley. Ash smiled sadly and patted her back. "Don't feel bad, May," Ash said, "Dawn had learned a lot from previous losses."

Harley chuckled, "The face May made when she lost was priceless," Harley said, "That poor girl must have felt so ashamed."

May couldn't seem to take anymore of Harley's comments and dashed ahead.

"May! Wait!" Ash shouted as he broke unto a run, chasing after her.

Drew shot a glare at Harley, "That was going way too far," Drew growled.

Harley shrugged, "A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do," he said.

"That is... If you're a guy..." Drew grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Harley asked.

Drew waved his hand about, "Oh, nothing," he said.

* * *

><p>Ash ran across an open, grassy field under the night sky, looking back and forth for May. "Pika pika," Pikachu said.<p>

Ash sighed and came to a stop, looking about. "Do you see her?" Ash asked, Pikachu pointed towards a boulder, where Ash could see May sitting against, almost concealed completely by the darkness.

Ash took a deep breath and began to approach May. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

Seeming to only notice him once he spoke, May jumped slightly before looking up at him. The moon reflected on her wet, teary eyes. She attempted to blink away the tears and nodded her head, giving Ash permission to sit down with her.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder as Ash sat down and leaned against the rock. He then made himself comfortable in Ash's lap.

Ash looked around, trying to think of the proper thing to say. "So... Harley's a retard..." was all he could say.

May sniffed nodded with agreement, wiping her eyes, her lips barely curled into a weak smirk. "Yeah, he's such a jerk..." May said, "I don't get why he's being to mean to me. It makes me want to leave Johto and go somewhere else."

May brought up her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees.

"Well," Ash began, "Harley is just being Harley..."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed.

May sighed and looked up at the moon, "But he's never been this cruel..." she said, "Did you know he mooned me during a contest?"

Ash's eyes widened, "Wow," he said, shaking his head.

"I know right?" May asked, shivering at the thought of it. "It's an image that will never leave my mind," she said.

Ash shivered at the thought as well. "That's really creepy," he said, seeming to want to change the subject.

"What away to start off your first day back in Johto, eh?" May said.

Ash laughed, "Meh, I've had worse, I lost Pikachu on my first day in Sinnoh," he told her.

"Plus the day when you came to Hoenn was pretty bad," May added.

Ash looked down at Pikachu before looking up at the stars. "Yeah, that definitely started rough..." he said.

Off in the distance, two figures stood watching Ash and May talk. "I wonder what they're talking about," Harley said, putting his hands on his hips.

Drew simply watched them with a smile. "I don't know, probably about you," he said.

Harley laughed, "Hah, you're probably right; I'm always the talk of the town."

Drew shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning around and walking away. "You're such a retard," Drew told Harley.

"I'm a retard?" Harley asked, "Look who's talking bush brain!"

Drew flicked his green hair. "Oh, so you can tell whether or not people are retards because of their hair color?" he asked.

"It's unnatural," Harley explained.

Drew just shook his head, "You want to see something truly unnatural? Go look in a mirror," Drew said.

Harley tilted his head. "But what would I see in a mir- **HEY**!"

Drew smirked and flicked his green hair out of his face, "Such a retard..."

* * *

><p>Harley and Drew where sitting in the Pokémon Center lobby when Ash, May, and Pikachu came inside.<p>

"Feeling better, May?" Drew asked. May smiled and nodded, without a word, she walked up to Harley and stuck her hand out for a handshake.

Harley looked at the hand, "A handshake?" he asked, standing up, "I don't know what it's for but o- OWCH!"

May lifted her hand in the air and gave Harley a hard slap across the face. "That's for earlier!" She told Harley coldly. He simply groaned and rubbed his cheek.

"Do it again, I wasn't watching," Drew said with a smirk. May smiled and lifted her hand again, but Harley grunted and backed away, sitting back down.

Deciding not to give Harley another slap, May brought her hand down and backed up, standing next to Ash.

"Oh, I should get a room for the night," Ash said, beginning to walk towards the main desk.

May grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. "Why? We can just stay in the same room like we did in Hoenn and Kanto. My room has two bunk beds."

Ash's face brightened, "Sound good, Pikachu?" he asked, turning to the electric type on his shoulder.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu squealed.

"Alright then," Ash said, "Sounds good to me too."

Drew tilted his head as he watched Ash and May. He, May, Harley never shared rooms, most likely because of Harley, but none the less, Drew found it interesting.

_They seem really close_, Drew thought, _I wonder..._

* * *

><p><strong>And that. Is. That.<strong>

**So yeah, more stories, more Advanceshipping, less Drew hating.**

**Feel free to review, actually, feel obligated to review, because if you do, you get Shiny Points.**

**Lol, Harley is so fun to use, he has such a unique personality, and he's so strange, I can literally do anything I want with him and not feel like it doesn't fit.**

**Anyhoos, as you may or may not know, I'm posting new Advanceshipping content everyday for the next three weeks or so, so be sure to add me to your author's notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Idea**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so another chapter... You know, it's really hard to think of things to say in the author's notes when you're posting new chapters side-by-side... Yeah...<strong>

**Nice weather we're having... Actually, I live in Florida, so I have no idea what the weather is like where you guys live... So... That makes this paragraph a complete waste of space...**

**Anyhoos...**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p>Drew laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Typically, he would turn his thinking system off and just go to sleep, but tonight, something was on his mind, and it was bugging him.<p>

Back in Hoenn, Drew never spent much time with May, much less Ash. The only times he ever saw them was during contests and the Grand Festival, he had never gotten to know them very well. He just knew he and May were rivals, and at the time May thought he was an arrogant snob.

But he always acted like a snob on purpose. Why? Same reason he liked to annoy May. It wasn't so much he didn't like her, but she seemed to annoy him at times, for reasons he still didn't know.

When May followed him, Harley, and Solidad into Johto, he gained a whole new perspective of her. Being that she traveled with him, He got to know her a lot better than he had ever before, but that wasn't too surprising.

Eventually, whatever it was about May that made her annoying went away, and he enjoyed her presence much more, except for when she argued with Harley, that annoyed the crap out of him.

And then there was Ash, the sparky, confident trainer that May traveled with through both Hoenn and Kanto. Drew thought Ash was a little over confident, so he made sure to bring the trainer down a few notches during a battle with his Roselia against Ash's Taillow.

But other than that, Drew rarely interacted with Ash. He was just the trainer that was best friends with May.

But over the last few hours, Drew seemed to get to know Ash far more than he had intended when May announced he was coming over to Johto for a visit.

But it wasn't the things about Ash that baffled him, Drew was surprised by the bond he saw between Ash and May, something he had never noticed in Hoenn or Kanto.

Drew rolled over to his side, now starring the wall rather than the ceiling. He defiantly had never seen May share such a strong connection with someone like he had seen with Ash.

Drew wasn't jealous about that though, although he had grown attached to May, he didn't like her that much. He knew that Ash had a unique bond with May that she would never share with anyone else, yet it didn't bother him.

_I wonder if Ash actually likes May that way_, Drew thought, rolling over again. He thought it was strange he was thinking about this, typically his thoughts were dominated by contests... And yet... Here he was, lying in bed thinking about May and Ash.

_I wonder if May actually likes Ash that way_, Drew thought. He recalled May talking about either Ash or her experiences with Ash a lot.

After Harley flashed May during a contest, and thus costing her a ribbon, May turned sour, even towards Drew. As much as he had tried, he couldn't get May back to her normal, perky self. But when she got that call from Ash and heard that he was coming to Johto for a visit, her mood sky rocketed, she went from miserable to overly excited in a matter of minutes.

_Ash definitely affects her in a good way_, Drew chuckled to himself, _he's May's cure for a bad case of "the Harleys".  
><em>  
>Drew yawned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. He was May's friend, he wanted May to be happy, whether that meant getting rid of Harley, or convincing Ash to join them through Johto, which he knew Ash would never do.<p>

"Hmm..." Drew groaned through his pillow. A thought began to form in his head. _What if_... Drew thought, rolling back onto his back.

Suddenly, he jolted into an upright position. He looked at the wall dividing his room with May's, as if peering into May's room.

"It's worth a shot," Drew said quietly, a smirk growing on his face.

* * *

><p>Early the next day, Drew rolled out of bed and onto the floor, groaning at the sudden discomfort. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and leaned against his bed. He looked out the window and saw the rising sun was still hiding behind the hills.<p>

Drew stood up and snapped the kink from his back, before running his hand through his hair and looking for his shoes and jacket. Quickly locating the articles of clothing, he slipped them on and stepped out of his room.

Figuring it would be best to finding his travel companions; Drew made his way into the cafeteria, where he found Harley sipping a cup of warm tea.

"Tea? For real?" Drew asked as he sat down at the table with Harley, who scoffed at Drew's comment.

"You're too young to understand, hon," Harley said, waving his index finger in Drew's face.

"I'm sure," Drew said, deciding it would be best to avoid having a pointless argument with Harley, especially when there was important business to attend to.

"Now listen," Drew began, "I need your help."

Harley laughed, "Oh, and what makes you think I would want to help you do anything?" he asked.

Drew smirked, "It's a top secret mission."

Harley took another sip of his tea. "Oh really, and what might this top secret mission be?"

Drew smiled to himself, all he had to do now was reel Harley in. "Oh, I can't just tell you, or it wouldn't be a secret mission, you have to agree to be part of it."

Harley looked at Drew for a few seconds, not moving except for an occasional blink. "Well then..." Harley began, "I guess I have no choice but to except."

Drew kept a straight face, but inside was laughing his head off at how gullible Harley was.

"Alright," Drew began tapping the table, "It's..." he looked around to make sure no one was listening, "... about May and Ash," he said quietly, as to convince Harley that he was indeed trying to keep this idea top secret.

"I'm listening..." Harley said, taking another dip of his tea.

"I want to hook them up... Like you know... Get them together," Drew said.

Harley coughed and spit out the tea in his mouth.

"What do you mean by _'Get them together'_?" he asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Drew sighed, "You know, make them a couple..."

"Like... A _huggy, huggy _couple?"

Drew rolled his eyes and let out another side, why did he ever think of asking for Harley's help? "I guess you can say that..."

"A _kissy, kissy_couple?"

Drew nodded, "If that's how you want to put it..."

"A-"

"You know what, let's not go that far," Drew said quickly, interrupting Harley's thought.

Harley scowled and leaned back in his chair, "So what you're saying is... Help you give my greatest enemy in the entire world eternal happiness?" he asked.

Drew sat back in his chair as well, matching Harley's glare. "I wouldn't quite put it that way," He told Harley.

Harley huffed and turned his head away from Drew. "No deal, darlin'," he said, "You won't find me helping an enemy of mine!"

Drew looked down the hall that led to the room May and Ash were staying in to check and make sure they weren't coming.

Seeing that they weren't, he continued his argument with Harley. "Well you don't have much of a choice now, I told you my top secret mission, now you have to help," Drew said.

Harley remained unconvinced, "Phhhft, top secret my, left knee," Harley said, "Sorry, but it 'ant happening, boy."

_Dang it, he's not as stupid as I hoped_, Drew thought.

Drew and Harley sat at the table for a few minutes. Harley continued to loudly sip on his tea as Drew brainstormed on how to convince Harley to join his cause, checking the halls every several seconds or so to check for Ash and May.

An idea popped into his head. "So Harley, what is your ultimate objective right now?" Drew asked.

Harley set down his tea and crossed his arms. "Well to become a top coordinator, of course!" he said, "But first... I need to get rid of that little blue eyed bother you call _'May'_!"

Drew's smirk grew. "Well think about my mission this way," he began, "You want to get rid of May, right?" he asked.

Harley nodded, "Of course, darlin' what did I just say?"

"Just making sure the logic gets through your head," Drew said, tapping his own forehead.

"Okay, then continue," Harley said, waving his hand.

"Well think about it this way," Drew began, tapping the table, "If you help me get May together with Ash, what will most likely happen?"

Harley tapped his chin as he though, looking up at the ceiling. "They'll live '_happily ever after_' which is exactly what I don't want," Harley said.

"Ah, but what else?" Drew asked. Harley looked at him for a minute, blinking several times.

...

"... They have babies?" he asked.

Drew slammed his head against the table. "No! What is wrong with you?" He exclaimed.

"Well excuse me!" Harley said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't get where you're going with this!" he whined,

Drew picked himself up off the table. "Think about it! They become a couple, and so May goes off with Ash to Sinnoh!" he told Harley, he never realized this would be such a pain staking task to explain.

Harley's face lit up with realization. "OH! I see what you're saying!"

"About time," Drew grumbled under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing..."

Drew looked back at Harley whose face he couldn't seem to read. "So are you in?" he asked.

Harley thought for another minute, taking off his ridiculous looking Cacturn hat and scratching his forehead, which was normally hidden under it. "Well, I was hoping to deal with May in a way that involved more with embarrassment and suffering... But I guess your plan will do."

Drew took a deep breath, now wondering what awful things Harley had been planning on doing to May. "Alright then," Drew said, sticking out his hand for a handshake, "You'll help me?"

Harley smirked, "That's right, two men working hard for different causes, but with the same objective!" he said enthusiastically.

Drew tilted his head. "That... Didn't really make much sense... But okay..."

Harley spit in his own hand before grabbing Drew's hand and shaking it. Drew winced as the wet saliva touched his hand.

"Ugh... Was that necessary?" Drew asked Harley as he let go of the older man's hand.

Harley shrugged, "It's an old tradition past down the centuries in my family, it designates the sacred seal that can't and won't be broken," he explained.

_Well you need to pass down better traditions_, Drew thought to himself. "Ugh, I'm going to go wash my hands," he said.

With that, he stood up and walked back down the hall to his room, leaving Harley behind to sip his tea by himself.

* * *

><p>May grimaced as the sun appeared through the window, sending bright beams of light directly into her face. She groaned, not wanting to get up quite yet, and wrapped her blanket over her head.<p>

"Mmmph..." She growled as the light managed to break through the blanket. She grabbed her pillow from under her head and covered her head with it.

Although the pillow successfully blocked the sunlight, May felt awake enough to actually get up. She sighed and uncovered her head, sat up, and glaring at the sun shining brightly through the window.

"I'll get you some day _'Mr. Sun_'," May threatened, as if it would scare the sun enough to prevent it from rising again the next day.

May looked over at Ash, who was still fast asleep, his right arm hung over the bed, an inch from the floor. The covers that had covered his body the previous night were now messily strewn about the bed.

Pikachu was sprawled out over Ash's torso, sleeping in a position that looks rather uncomfortable to May.

May ran her hand through her brown hair and smiled at the two sleeping males. Taking a deep breath, she threw her covers off and quietly stepped into the bathroom. She proceeded to go through her normal morning routine, taking a shower, combing her hair, brushing her teeth, and changing into a fresh set of clothes.

She took a deep breath and examined herself in the mirror. "Picture perfect," May said happily holding her hands up as if taking a picture with an imaginary camera.

"Click," She said as she pressed the imaginary button and brought her hands back down. She was indeed dressed for success, or to impress. May shrugged to her reflection, she always wore these clothes, at least ever since she traveled to Johto, but today was special... Ash was here.

May had developed a special feeling for Ash, a "connection" as one might call it, one she had never shared with anyone else. At first she pondered the feeling, wondering if she simply missed Ash. But after doing a few comparisons with other people she knew she missed, such as her mother and father, she never that the special feeling towards Ash and missing Ash were indeed two separate feelings.

This brought May to a strange conclusion that she didn't really want to admit to anyone, even herself. She blushed at the thought, for the umpteenth time.

Managing to shake the blush off, May stepped out of the room, and found that Ash was still asleep. May sighed and put get hands on her hips, looked like she would have to wake up Ash.

When she traveled with Ash through Hoenn and Kanto, he always woke up early, either to train or get to a gym as soon as possible. But now that he was on a "vacation," of sorts, he felt no obligation to get up. Although it annoyed May a little, she was happy to see that Ash was finally giving himself a well deserved rest.

"Wake up, sleepy head," May sad, bending over Ash bed and gently shaking him. Pikachu fell off of Ash and onto the bed as she shook him.

"Ash..." May said, shaking him a little bit harder. But the boy wouldn't wake up.

"ASH!" May suddenly exclaimed. Ash simply rolled onto his back, May was about to give up and leave him there when she heard him let out a quiet groan.

"Ash?" May asked, bending over him again. Ash cracked his eyes open and lazily glanced at May before closing them again. "Come on, time to get up," May said, shaking him again.

"Hrmph," Ash groaned, not budging, May scowled, he was going to be stubborn about this.

"Come on, Ash, get up so we can go eat _breakfast_," May said, emphasizing the word "breakfast".

But Ash didn't budge.

May was shocked, if that didn't get Ash up, she didn't know what would. But, of course, she wasn't about to give up.

"Let's see if you're ticklish," May said, wiggling her fingers menacingly. With that, she attempting to tickle Ash's ribcage, but that didn't seem to bother him.

_I guess he's not_, May thought, _Maybe getting electrocuted by Pikachu has made him immune to tickles.  
><em>  
>May glanced at Pikachu, having half a mind to electrocute Ash to get him up, but she wasn't that cruel.<p>

"Oh well," May sighed, finally giving up. She turned around and began to walk towards the door.

***THUMP!*  
><strong>  
>May jumped at the sudden, unexpected noise. She spun around and saw Ash laying on the floor next to his bed, letting up a groan.<p>

"Ouch..." he groaned from the floor.

May walked back over to him and knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ash groaned again. "Oh, you know, just broke a few ribs... Thanks for asking," he said sarcastically.

May let out a laugh, in which Ash joined with a chuckle. May got off her knees and sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed. "You're a pain to wake up, you know that?"

Ash snickered, still lying in the ground. "You could have just electrocuted me with Pikachu," he suggested.

May playfully patted his forehead. "I'm not that mean, but thanks for the suggestion."

"Hmph," Ash said, "Misty could take a lesson from you."

May smiled, "Oh and what does she do?" she asked.

Ash simply groaned and rolled over on the floor. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said.

May stood up, "If you say so," she said, deciding not to pursue the topic, "Now let's go eat breakfast, I'm hungry."

With that, Ash finally rose to his feet, ready to start the new day.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>After quickly washing his hands of Harley's spit, Drew stepped out of his room and found Ash, May, and Pikachu exiting their room as well.<p>

"Oh, good morning Drew," May said cheerfully, "Did you just wake up?"

Drew chuckled and shook his head, "No, but I got a bunch of spit on my hands."

"Nice," Ash said with a chuckled, May's cringed with disgust.

"That's really gross," May said, "I won't be shaking your hand for at least six months."

Drew chuckled as the four began to walk down the hall together. As they approached the cafeteria, they found Harley hadn't moved, and was still sipping tea.

"Tea? For real?" May asked as they sat down at the table with Harley, who scoffed at May's comment.

"You're too young to understand, honey," Harley said, waving his index finger in May's face.

"I'm sure," May said, rolling her eyes.

Drew rubbed his eyes. _Déjà vu_? He thought.

"So what on the agenda today Drew-shmoo?" Harley asked, "I'm sure you have something special planned."

Drew gritted his teeth, he hated it when Harley called him '_Drew-shmoo_'. He managed to keep himself under control and held back a menacing growl.

"Harley, would you come with me for a moment?" Drew asked, standing up.

Harley smirked, "sure, why not, as long as you don't have anything mischievous planned," he said.

Ash and May exchanged glances, wondering why Harley was acting so strange. Drew simply sighed and dragged Harley out of the Pokémon Center.

"What, in the name of Arceus, are you doing?" Drew asked, "Are you trying to give my plan away?"

Harley gasped. "Your plan? This was our plan! I play a vital role," he said.

Drew shook his head. "You didn't even want to be part of this," he said flatly.

"Ah, but then I realized that if the little girl twerp got together with the boy twerp she should leave and not be my problem anymore," Harley explained.

"But-" Drew began, face palming, "You know what? Fine, whatever you say," He said, not wanting to waste his time on something so pointless, especially with Harley.

"But we have to come up with a game plan," Drew explained, "Any ideas 'Mr. Light bulb'?" he made quotes with his fingers.

Harley tilted his head, "Mr. Light bulb?"

Drew shrugged, "You know, because light bulbs appear over people's head when they get an idea..." he explained.

"Oh yes," Harley said, "I knew that..."

The two began to try to think of an efficient way to get Ash and May together.

"Oh, I know!" Harley said, "You go off with Ash and convince him that he likes May, and I go off with May and beat her with the fact she has a crush on him."

"**NO!**" Drew shouted, waving his hands in front of him. But began to think, "But... It might work the other way around..."

Harley tapped his foot. "You mean Ash and May go off while I beat you with the fact that you have a crush?" he asked.

Drew rolled his eyes, "No you Slowpoke, we- wait... What?"

Harley smirked and pulled out the picture of Ash, Brock, and Dawn. "Remember this?" Harley asked smugly, "I saw how you looked at Brock. Honestly, I didn't know you went that way, honey."

If there had been an object in Drew's reach, he would have grabbed it, broke it into pieces and stoned Harley. "Arcues, why did I decide to work with you? I would have been better off with a Slackoff," Drew growled.

...

"So are you g-"

"NO!" Drew was about ready to strangle Harley. "If you really must know, I was looking at Dawn!"

Harley's face lit up with realization. "Oh, that makes more sense; I never really took you for being gay..."

"You're retarded," Drew said, snatching the picture from Harley and stuffing it into his pocket. "Now, back on topic, I'm going to go off with May and talk with her about Ash, while you talk to Ash about May," Drew said, frustration laced in his voice "Is that too much?"

Harley sarcastically saluted. "Yes sir, Captain Drew, but I have one question-"

"No, you can't harm a hair on Ash's head," Drew growled.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>May and Ash had been sitting at the table, waiting for Harley and Drew to return. "They've been gone awhile," Ash said.<p>

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed.

"I'm beginning to worry, what if Harley ate Drew?" May asked.

Ash and May both laughed. "Come on, May," Ash said, wiping a tear from his face, "Harley can't be that bad..."

May grabbed Ash's shoulders and pulled him close. "You. Have. No. Idea." She said dramatically before letting go of him.

Ash sighed and scratched his head. "I'll take your word for it," he said.

"Oh, speak of the devil," May said. Ash looked over his shoulder and saw Drew and Harley returning.

"Ash! My old chum!" Harley said happily, "I heard about this excellent restaurant that I'm sure you'll love!"

"But-" Ash protested, but was push up out of his seat by Harley before the man in the Cancturn suit wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I tell you, you and I are going to have a blast today, and-" Harley began to babble about random things as he walked Ash and Pikachu out of the Pokémon Center.

May looked confused, but mouthed a "Good luck," to Ash before he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" May asked Drew, who was still surprised with how quickly and effectively Harley began to do his part.

Drew shook his head and snapped himself back to his senses. "I-I don't know," he said, "but it looks like it's just you and me for now..."

* * *

><p><strong>You see? Harley is so much fun to use, I don't often find my own writing amusing, unless I'm writing about Harley... So yeah... I'm happy.<strong>

**What surprised me with this chapter was how far it pushed a T rating, typically I don't go that far, or mention that kind of stuff.**

**Just to clear things up before anyone asks. No, I don't support same sex romantic relationships, ESPECIALLY guy and guy stuff, that makes my skin crawl.**

**Bleh...**

**Anyways, this was a fun chapter to write, makes me smile, Harley is such a boss, but isn't used enough in the anime... Or other fanfictions...**

**We need to start a Harley revolution. A "Harleyution" if I may call it that.**

**Now... Enough of my pointless blabbering...**

**Anyways, for those who have not been following, I have been posting new Advanceshipping content every day, and if you haven't already, add me to your Authors Alerts so you're the first to know when I update!**

**And leave a review, what are your opinions of Harley? Isn't he an awesome character? I would never pair him up with anyone, but would you?**

**To put this simply.**

**Leave a review to make me happy, add to alerts because you're smart. :D**

**The Shiny Gengar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: iHarley**

* * *

><p><strong>Title of the chapter doesn't give anything away. No iCarly references (honestly, I don't watch that show) I just like Harley puns, (if you couldn't guess)<strong>

**I never was a huge fan of Drew, but I must admit that writing this fanfic really has made him grow on me. But even though I do like having Drew in my stories, I'm never becoming a contestshipper...**

**Moving right along...**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p>Harley had gotten Ash out of the Pokémon Center, meaning it was time to spring his ultimate plan. Unlike most of his plans, it took a whole four seconds to come up with rather than only two.<p>

Harley shook his head, _I really shouldn't lie to myself_... He thought.

He didn't really have a plan, but he had almost convinced himself he had. _Oh well_, he thought, _time to start winging it.  
><em>  
>"So Ash," Harley began, "Uh... Erm... Let's see..."<p>

Although he despised May with every almost fiber of his being, he really was going to try to get this plan of Drew's to work.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Harley said. He grabbed Ash by his collar and dragged him and Pikachu over to a nearby pond. "Look at those Luvdisk!" he said, pointing to the pink water types as they jumped around in the water.

Ash always enjoyed watching Pokémon, so it was no surprise when he and Pikachu sat down in the grass to observe the Luvdisk swimming in the pond.

"So Ash," Harley said as he sat down next to him, an idea popping into his head. "If you could give a Luvdisk to anybody you wanted, who would you give it to?"

Ash sat in the grass and watched the Luvdisk, he scratched his head and thought for a minute. "I would totally give it to..." he began.

_Say it! Say it!_Harley thought as his waited for Ash to finish.

"... My mom!" Ash said happily. Harley fell over, face first. "In fact, that's not a bad idea, maybe I should catch one and send it to her, I bet she would love it."

"Sit down!" Harley ordered, pulling Ash back to the ground as he tried to get up.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," Harley said, searching his head. "Besides your mother, who would you want to give the Luvdisk to?"

Harley waited patiently for Ash to think about it, which was unusual, Harley tended to be quite the impatient type.

"I don't know..." Ash said, "... Do you have any suggestions?"

Harley tapped his chin, pretending to be thinking. "Oh, I don't know... Maybe _MAY_!" He said, spreading his arms out.

Ash tilted his head. "You think she would like one?" he would asked.

Harley patted his chest, were his heart was. "It's not about what I think, Ash," he said, "It's what you think..."

Ash looked back at the Luvdisk for a second, thinking about it. "Nah, I think she would rather have a Spoink or something," Ash said "I hate to admit it, but Luvdisks are kind of useless..."

Harley smacked his forehead. _This clearly isn't working,_he thought.

"Alright, never mind, let's go," Harley grumbled as he stood up. Ash exchanged glances with Pikachu before standing up as well.

"So... Why exactly are we out here?" Ash asked.

Harley raised his index finger and waved it in the air. "What? Can I not spend some quality time with my favorite trainer?"

Ash scratched the back of his neck. "What about Ma-" he began.

"Don't you worry about little 'ol _May-May_, darlin'," Harley said, poking at Ash.

"But-"

"No 'but'," Harley said sternly, "You're hanging out with me right now."

Ash and Pikachu gulped, May had told him things about Harley that sounded similar to horror stories... And now it looked like he was stuck with him for the next few hours.

"Great..." Ash said, a sliver of sarcasm in his voice.

Harley took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips. "Good," He said, "Now what should we do next?"

Ash shook his head. "You mean you dragged me out here with no plans or intentions to do anything at all?" He asked.

"Well excuse me!" Harley said dramatically, "I was put on the spot! So shut your trap!"

Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances. "Put on the spot?" he asked, "by who?"

Harley grimaced as Ash asked the question and quickly put on a fake smile. "Oh, never mind that," Harley said, waving his hand bashfully.

...

"So..." Ash began.

"I'M THINKING!" Harley shouted, interrupting Ash. "I really should plan these things out before hand..." he grumbled to himself, rubbing his temple with his finger tips.

Ash looked around. "Why don't we have a Pokémon battle?" he asked.

Harley's face brightened. "Say, why don't we have a Pokémon Battle!" he exclaimed.

"Um... I just..." Ash stuttered, "Oh, never mind, let's just battle."

Ash looked around and saw a decently large open area. "Let's battle over there," he suggested, walking to the far side of the clear spot. Harley nodded with approval and stepped up to the side opposite of Ash.

"Very well," Harley said, "Choose your Pokémon wisely..."

Ash glanced at Pikachu and nodded with a smile. With a smirk, the electric mouse leapt off Ash's shoulder and onto the battle field.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he took a battle stance.

Harley smirked, "So you pick Pikachu, eh?" Harley said, "Well I have the perfect match!"

"Introducing, the all _mighty_, the all **powerful**, Poképest stomper... Wigglytuff!" Harley exclaimed, releasing his Pokémon.

"Wig-gly-TUFF!" The normal type exclaimed fiercely, as she landing on the field with a mighty thump.

...

"Never thought I would see an intimidating Wigglytuff..." Ash thought aloud.

"Oh she's not just intimidating; show them what you really got!" Harley exclaimed.

With two mighty thrusts, Wigglytuff slammed her fists into the ground uplifting tons of dirt. "Tufffffffff," She said in a surprisingly low, deep voice.

"Eep," Ash said.

"Pii," Pikachu agreed.

"Don't let her get to you Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, "She's just another Wigglytuff!"

"Alright Wigglytuff!" Harley exclaimed, "Use Body Slam!"

Wigglytuff shot forward at surprising speed and rammed into Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu grunted as he flew backwards, landing on his stomach. But seeming unfazed, he rose back to his feet.

"Okay, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu nodded and shot forward, leaving a light path trailing behind.

He rammed into Wigglytuff and sent her flying backwards. "Wigglytuff!" she exclaimed as she flew backwards.

"Oh! Wigglytuff, darling, are you okay?" Harley asked, bending over to get a better look at his Pokémon.

"Wiggly... Tuff..." She grunted as she rose back to her feet.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu quickly charged up and fired a powerful shock of lightning at Wigglytuff, almost hitting Harley as well.

"Gah! Hey watch it!" Harley exclaimed, "Wigglytuff, show them your true power with the ultimate attack..." Harley dramatically pointed a finger into the air, "Double Slap!"

Wigglytuff dashed forward and began rapidly slapping Pikachu across the face.

"Back off and use Iron Tail!" Ash said. Pikachu back flipped out of Double Slap's range before jumping into the air, slamming his tail into Wigglytuff.

"Gah! What do I do? What do I do?" Harley exclaimed, "Wigglytuff can't take much more damage and-"

Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Catching two Pokémon with one Pokéball," Harley said as he rolled up his sleeves. "Use Attract!"

"What?" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi!" Pikachu began to panic.

Wigglytuff began to perform Attract. "Look away, Pikachu, before it's-"

Hearts appeared in Pikachu's eyes.

"- too late..." Ash finishes.

Harley smirked. "Awww, would you look at that," Harley said. "Looks like your little Pikachu has fallen for my Wigglytuff!"

"Pika pika..." Pikachu said, sounding more like a robot than a Pokémon.

"Isn't it cute?" Harley asked.

Ash shook his head. "Um, it's only because Wigglytuff used Attract, you know that right?"

Harley walked up to Pikachu and crouched down next to him. Ash sighed and did the same.

"Look at him," Harley said, "Totally out in his own world... All because of love..."

"But-"

"Thinking about nothing but Wigglytuff day and night!" Harley said dramatically. He turned to Ash, "Now Ash," he began, "Has anyone ever use 'Attract' on you?" He asked, as if talking to a young child.

Ash grimaced. "You mean a Pokémon?" he asked.

"No, no, no," Harley said quickly. "A human... A human... Girl..."

Ash gave Harley a strange look. "Humans can't use Pokémon moves..." he said flatly.

Harley fell over face first at Ash's statement. _Either he's pretending not to understand, or he's just plain stupid! _Harley thought, _could anyone really be so dense?_

"Oh, but they can!" Harley said, getting up. "They can perform simple moves, such as Body Slam and Head Butt."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said.

Harley smiled. "Now, some people can also use Attract," he began, "But not so much for battles, but to catch the attention of someone else."

Ash snapped his fingers. "I know what you mean!" He said, "Brock uses Attract almost every day! But it never seems to work..."

Harley nodded, pretending to know what Ash was talking about. "Exactly," he said, "Now, have anyone ever 'Attracted' you?"

Ash thought for a minute, thinking back through all his adventures. "Well..." he began, "That was this girl who lived on an island that ki-"

"Was it May?" Harley interrupted.

Ash looked at him strangely. "No..." he said, "That was before I knew May... Why?"

Harley bashfully waved his hand. "Oh, just curious..." he said. Ash shrugged and picked up Pikachu, who was still under the trance of attract.

"So..." Ash began, "... How do you snap Pikachu out of this."

"Oh, sorry," Harley said, quickly pulling out a Pokéball and returning Wigglytuff. Now that the normal type was gone, Pikachu snapped back to his senses.

"Pikachu?" He asked, looking up at Ash.

"You don't want to know," Ash assured him, ruffling his fur.

"So what was up with using Attract and asking me those questions?" Ash asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, hey, let's go get ice cream!" Harley said, avoiding the question. He broke into a run "My treat!"

Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances before chasing after him.

* * *

><p>"Drew! Hurry up!" May called out to her green haired friend. Drew lagged behind her, carrying tons of shopping bags.<p>

_Next time, I'm leaving you with Harley, _Drew thought to himself as he dragged around the bags.

"I don't get it, May," Drew asked, "Why buy all these clothes, I never see you wear anything aside from your normal clothes and you contest dress..."

May smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Beca-..." She began to think, "Because... Because... Um..."

Drew sighed and rolled his eyes. "So you waste money on clothes you don't even wear? May that's foolish, where do you even get the money?" he asked.

May gazed at the tips of her shoes. "Uh... My parents..." she said quietly, pulling out a credit card from her pocket.

Drew's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He exclaimed, "They agree to this?"

May dug her heel into the ground, avoiding eye contact. "As long I send then a souvenir every now and then..." she mumbled.

Drew dropped the bags and shook his hands, letting the blood flow back into his fingers. "Where do you even put all this? It can't possibly fit into your backpack!"

May blinked a few times, bit really knowing how to answer.

"You're really going to have to cut down if I get you together with Ash," Drew mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" May asked.

Drew looked around, spotting a noodle shop. "Nothing!" He said quickly, "Hey, let's have lunch!"

He picked up May's bags and the two walked over to the noodle shop, taking a seat at one of the many tables.

"Arceus, feels like my fingers are going to fall off," Drew complained as he moved his hand about.

"Mhmm," May grunted, not really listening, her face buried in a menu. Suddenly, she let out a sigh, flopping the menu down on the table. "It's nice not to have Harley around to annoy me for once," May said, running her hand through her brown hair.

But Drew could see a hint of sadness written on her face. He raised a brow and leaned forward. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

May sighed and slouched in her seat a little. "It's just..." she began, "... Well, I wanted to spend today with Ash..."

Drew tilted his head curiously, May's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm not saying I'm not enjoying your company, but... You know..." May adjusted her position, "I don't get to see Ash very often anymore, I don't want to waste even a single precious day that he's here..."

May sighed again, laying her head on the table. "I just don't get why Harley dragged him away like that," May said, suddenly, she slammed her fist on the table. "Maybe this is part of him torturing me!" May exclaimed.

Drew felt a tinge of guilt, feeling bad for having Harley drag Ash away from May. It seemed now like it would do more damage than to would do good. But none the less, he wanted to change the now melancholy mood.

"What did you do to make Harley dislike you do much?" Drew asked.

May let out a frustrated sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know!" she exclaimed, "I never did anything wrong to him! He just started bullying me around!"

Drew tapped his chin; Harley was a peculiar fellow to say the least. Who knows what could have been going through his mind when he decided to make May's life miserable.

Drew gulped, suddenly; he began to worry about how he would be getting along with Ash.

* * *

><p>"You know," Ash began, "You're alright, Harley."<p>

He, Harley, and Pikachu were sitting on the railing next to a sidewalk, licking away at ice cream.

Harley looked at him strangely. "What do you mean by '_alright_'?" Harley asked, making quotes with his fingers.

Ash shrugged, licking his ice cream. "Well... May's told me a lot of stories about you," Ash said, "Most of them were not pretty. But you actually are pretty cool."

Harley huffed and folded his arms. "May has no sense when it comes to finding good friends," Harley snorted.

But he smirked and patted Ash's head. "Except for you," he said, "I guess I could say that you're '_alright_' as well."

He and Ash laughed. "So why do you do the things you do to May?" Ash asked.

Harley huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Like what?" he asked.

Ash scratched Pikachu's head, earning a coo from the electric mouse before continuing. "Cheating in contests, going out of your way to embarrass her... Um... Mooning her..." Ash listed.

Harley huffed again. "Well," He said, he looked up at the sky, as if flying back in time, remembering the moment exactly. "I offered her a cookie the first time we met," he said, "She said that they _'weren't half bad_'."

…

Suddenly, Harley snapped back to reality, turning into a full rage. "ANY EVER SINCE THAT DAY I'VE HAD TO RESTRAIN MYSELF FROM SNAPPING HER LITTLE NECK!" Harley shouted, swinging his arms about angrily. His sudden outburst surprised Ash and knocked him off his spot on the pole, hitting the ground with a thud.

Ash let out a groan and rubbed his head as he laid in the ground, trying to recover from his fall, but Harley hadn't even seemed to notice Ash's tumble.

"Ever since that day..." Harley continued, "It has been my number two objective to make her life miserable! Ever since that day, I have worked hard, and spent good money to make sure she suffered!"

He dramatically leapt of the railing, landing on the ground. "And yet... She still followed me to Johto... And yet... She is still willing to compete with me... _After all I've done_!"

"Harley..." Ash groaned, standing back up and interrupting Harley's fit. "You seriously hate May because of how she judged your cookies?" Ash twisted his torso to get a kink out of his back. "Don't you think that's a little much?" he asked.

Harley put his hands on his hips and turned his back to Ash. "You wouldn't understand!" he said, "Those words hurt!"

Ash exchanged glances with Pikachu. "You know that when someone says something '_isn't half bad_' they mean that it's actually good, right?" he asked.

Harley stiffened at the question. "What?" he asked, turning back around.

Ash shrugged. "When May tried your cookies, she actually liked them, and was giving you a compliment that they weren't half bad," he explained.

"..." Harley didn't say anything.

"It was a complim-"

"Yes, I get that!" Harley said, interrupting Ash. "So all these years...?"

Ash sighed and smiled weakly. "Yep," he replied.

Harley scoffed and turned away from Ash again. "It's too late now," Harley said, "I've locked myself into this... I have to be her annoying and overly obnoxious rival."

I shook my head. "No you don't..." Ash said, smiling as he thought about May. "Trust me; May is the most forgiving person that I know."

* * *

><p>Drew was beginning to get nervous. For starters, May was sad that Ash wasn't around at the moment, and second, Ash was out somewhere with Harley, and only Arceus knows how that would end.<p>

"Maybe we should go find Ash and Harley," Drew said, standing up from the table.

Drew's suggestion seemed to perk May up. She smiled and also stood up from the table. Drew grunted as he lifted up her shopping bags off the floor.

"But we're going back to the Pokémon Center first..." Drew groaned.

The two teens walked out of the mall and down the sidewalk, making their way to the Pokémon Center. When they arrived Drew barley had enough strength to walk inside, and his arms had become extremely sore. He let out a sigh of relief as he let go of the bags, flopping down on a couch.

May huffed and put her hands on her hips. "You're such a drama king, the bags aren't _that_heavy!" She exclaimed.

Drew took a deep breath, trying to catch his breath. "Then you carry them to your room," Drew said.

May glanced at him, and then at the bag. "Fine, I'll do myself," She said, "Such a wussy, Ash would have carried them."

She attempted to pick up the bags, put couldn't seem to lift them even so much as off the ground. She examined them for a minute, as if an inspection would help.

"They appear to be nailed to the floor," she said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break..." he grumbled. May tried to lift up the bags again, but couldn't get them very far off the ground. She dropped them and collapsed on the ground.

"Fine, I admit they're a little heavy," she panted.

Drew smirked and raised a brow. "Only a little?" He asked, "You should be able to handle that."

"Fine!" May exclaimed, "They're really, _extremely_, **excessively**, heavy!" She glanced at the bags for a moment, "I don't understand why they're so heavy."

Drew laughed and stood up. "Because you're a shopoholic," Drew said. He grunted as he lifted up the bags and carried them to May and Ash's room.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to apologize and fix things," Harley said, "I enjoy annoying her, it's like a hobby."<p>

Ash gave him a quizzed look. "So mooning her is a hobby?" he asked.

Harley tapped his chin. "... Yep, I guess so," he said.

Ash sighed still rubbing his back from the fall. "You can still annoy her," he suggested, "But at least try to become friends."

Harley looked at Ash for a minute. "I guess, but I still don't like the idea," Harley said sadly.

Ash exchanged glances with Pikachu. "Well you can still try it," Ash said, "And if you don't like it, you can always go back, I guess."

Harley thought for a minute, gazing up at the sky. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal," Harley said.

Ash looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, shoot," he said.

Harley bent over so that he was eye to eye with Ash. "I'll become friends with May, but only if you... Um... Er..." Harley grumbled.

Ash face palmed, once again, Harley hadn't thought it through. "Tell you what," Ash began, "You be friends with May, and come up with your side of the deal later."

Harley smiled, liking the idea, he stuck out his hand. "Okay, deal," He said. Ash smiled as well and shook Harley's hand, although he couldn't shake the feeling that he was digging himself a grave.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about Dawn," Drew asked. He and May were outside again, walking down the sidewalk. May didn't seem to hear his question as she eagerly looked around for Ash.<p>

"Hello, earth to May," Drew said, snapping his fingers. May seemed to snap out of her trance, shaking her head and looking at Drew.

"Huh? What?" May asked.

Drew chuckled. "You spaced out," he said.

May shook her head again and scratched her neck. "Oh, sorry, I just really want to find Ash," May said, "Did you ask something?"

Drew blinked a few times, trying to determine if he really wanted to ask the question again. May wasn't stupid, she would be able to tell that something was up if he repeated himself.

"No," he replied. May shrugged and began looking around for Ash as she walked again. Drew realized he hadn't really accomplished anything in his mission, maybe a little friendly conversation would help.

"So what you do think of Ash?" Drew asked.

May turned to him, giving Drew a quizzed look. "Ash? What do you mean?" She asked.

Drew shrugged. "What do you think about him?" he repeated.

May blinked a few times before shrugging. "I don't know, what do you think of him?" she asked.

Drew thought for a minute, he didn't know Ash that well, but he figured he could think of something. "He seems pretty nice," Drew began, "He's a bit of a glutton, decent battler, and he really loves Pokémon."

May looked surprised, "Drew... Are you-"

"No! I'm not gay!" Drew exclaimed, "Why does everyone think that?"

May looked at him oddly. "That wasn't what I was asking," she said, "I was surprised you were complementing him."

Drew sighed and gazed at the ground, today must have been an "off" day for him.

"So, what do you think of Ash?" Drew asked again, anxious to change the subject.

May thought for a moment, a smile slowly growing on her face. "He's sweet," She began, "He's caring, one of the most powerful trainers I know, he's probably my best friend, he has crazy, messy, black hair, but I kinda like it that way, he has brown eyes that..." May seemed to be lost in thought, "... Take my breath away..."

Drew watched her with interest. May seemed completely in a trance thinking about Ash.

_"Oh May-May! There you are!"_

Harley's peppy voice snapped May from her trance, and caused her to let out a long groan. "Oh dear Arcues..."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize to anyone who thought all this May and Drew interaction time is contestshipping. There's nothing I can do about it now though, so yeah, the Advanceshipping part will come.<strong>

**This story will probably be the shortest of the four. It will still be five chapters, but word count wise, it will be shorter. It's funny how you can get an idea and you start typing it all out and then realize "crap, this isn't as long as I expected."**

**Happens to me a lot...**

**Anyways, I'm going to pound this into your head again. Be sure to add me to your Author's Alerts so you are one of the first to know when I update! I've posting one chapter of four five-chapter Advanceshipping stories every day. (Do the math, what's 4 x 5?)**

**When this is over, I'll be working on my next bigger project, fun fun, ****fun!**

**Oh, and please review. If you do, I'll love you forever.**

**The Shiny Gengar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Try to be Friends**

* * *

><p><strong>Aiyo! Time for another chapter of <em>Harley and Me<em>! Sing, dance, and jump for the pure joy built up in your heart!**

**Yeah... But don't get too excited, it not like there's going to be Gengars...**

**Another thing I tend to find myself doing in this fiction is making remarks and situations about anime physics that don't make sense, or things about the Pokémon cartoon itself that really doesn't make sense. So look out for that.**

**Enough of my random ranting.**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh May-May! There you are!"<em>

Harley's peppy voice rang through the air, causing May to let out a long groan. "Oh dear Arcues..." she grumbled.

The man in the Cacturn suit skipped over to May and Drew, Ash and Pikachu close behind, to Drew's relief, they were both still in one piece.

"Oh, darling, I missed you!" Harley exclaimed, bear hugging May tightly.

"...!" May grunted with surprise, wrenching herself out of Harley's grip and backing away from him. "Stay away from me, you freak!" May exclaimed.

Harley gasped, looking a bit offended. Drew looked at him strangely, wondering why he had hug May like that.

"Don't ever touch me again, you dirty little-!" May began to yell angrily at Harley.

"May, _May_, **May**," Ash said, patting her shoulder. Drew noticed how as soon as May heard Ash's voice, she seemed to calm down. "Let's talk really quick," Ash said, pushing May out of hearing range from Drew and Harley.

"What is going on?" May asked Ash, now in a hushed voice. "Why did Harley just hug me out of the blue! It was creepy, and weird, and nasty... And I never-"

"May," Ash interrupted, "Listen, Harley and I had a talk."

May sighed, wiping her arms off with her hands, as if Harley's touch was cursed. "Okay, I'm listening," She replied.

"I found out why he dislikes you so much," Ash said. May suddenly looked interested.

"Oh? Why?" She asked.

Ash scratched his head, trying to think of a way to make his explanation not sound so stupid. "He's mad because you criticized his cookies," Ash said, May looked a little confused. "On the day you first met him..." he explained.

May cocked her head, raising a brow. "I said they _'weren't half bad'_," May said.

Ash sighed and nodded. "Yep, I know, that's why he's been such a jerk towards you," he said.

…

May blinked a few times, processing what he said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She exclaimed, grabbing Ash by the shoulders tightly, and furiously shaking him.

Ash grimaced as he felt her fingernails dig into the skin on his back. "Y-y-yeah," He managed to say as she shook him.

"Ugh! That is SO Harley!" May growled, letting go of Ash and throwing her hands into the air. "He takes things way too seriously!"

Ash smiled sadly and laid a comforting hand on May's shoulder. "I know," he assured her, "But could you at least try to become friends with him?"

May gave Ash a quizzed look. "Why?" she asked.

Ash smiled warmly. "Because I'd like to enjoy the rest of our time in Johto together," He told her.

May's anger seemed to evaporate, she looked at him hopefully. "Together?" she asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, together," he said.

May smiled and stepped forward so that she was toe to toe with Ash. "I'll make a deal," she said, looking him in the eye. "I'll try to befriend Harley, if you promise not to run off like you did earlier for the rest of your trip."

Ash looked May in the eye as well, processing her proposal. "Okay, deal," he said, he lifted his right hand for a handshake.

May glanced at his hand before waving her hand bashfully. "Please, handshakes are so yesterday," May said.

Ash looked around. "Um, okay, so then wh-...!" Ash began, but was cut short when May hugged him tightly.

"Hugs seal the deal?" Ash asked.

"Yep," May answered with a smile. Smiling back, Ash hugged her back.

"Pikachu can be the witness," Ash said jokingly, "Isn't that right, buddy?" he asked.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

* * *

><p>"So what was that all about?" Drew asked as he and Harley watched May and Ash walked away to talk.<p>

Harley glared at May as she walked away. "Well, I was trying to befriend May," Harley growled, "But she's being difficult!"

Drew sighed. "Well maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't embarrassed her so many times or made her life miserable," Drew said with a smirk.

Harley huffed. "Please, I wasn't that bad," Harley said.

Drew chuckled. "Oh yes you were," he said.

Harley glared at Drew, who glanced over at Ash and May, and saw that she was violently shaking him. Drew was about to approach them and make May stop, but she let go of Ash and threw her hands into the air angrily.

"Anyways..." Drew began, turning back to Harley. "... Did you make any progress with Ash? I see he's still in one piece."

Harley stood up straighter and beamed proudly. "Actually, we kicked off quite well," he announced proudly, "I asked him a few questions, trying to direct him in the right direction... But..."

Harley's voice trailed off, Drew leaned forward. "But...?" He asked.

"BUT HE'S SO DENSE!" Harley shouted, making Drew jump. He turned to make sure May and Ash hadn't heard Harley's outburst. He smiled as he saw them hugging each other.

_From rage and anger to happiness and comfort_, Drew thought as he watched them both let go each other, _what goes on between them I'll never know._

May and Ash walked back over to them, May now was smiling. She approached Harley and rubbed her arm. "Listen," she began, "Ash explained everything, and I'm sorry if what I said about your cookies offended you. I really did enjoy them; I didn't mean to make you think differently..."

May stuck out her hand. "Friends?" she asked. Harley looked at her hand for a minute before nodding and smiling. He spit and his hand before quickly grabbing May's and shaking it.

"EW!" May exclaimed, "HARLEY!"

Harley smirked and shrugged his shoulder. "What? It's a tradition passed down through the generations," He explained, "it's not like I can change it. It's the sacred seal that can't and won't be broken."

May looked at her hands in disgust, but shook the look off her face before putting on a smile. "Oh... Cool..." she said, trying not to grimace.

* * *

><p>The group of four, plus a Pikachu, all were by the ocean, Ash and May were skipping rocks together as Drew and Harley watched from behind.<p>

"So, what's part two of your plan, genius boy," Harley asked.

Drew studied Ash and May interact, Ash was trying to show May how to skip a rock as she tried and failed. "I don't know yet," Drew said, "I would rather not separate them anymore, because it upset May quite a bit. We'll have to work around that."

Drew and Harley watched them for more minutes, clapping when May finally managed to skip a rock. She jumped happily up and down, anxiously picking up another rock and trying again.

"I can't let them have all the fun," Harley said, "I'm going to skip a few rocks." He approached May and Ash, Drew chuckled as he watched Harley try to chuck a large rock into the ocean, creating a large splash rather than skipping the rock.

May and Ash burst into laughter, causing Harley to pout and turn his back to them.

"Hey, Drew, Why don't you join us?"

"Yeah, Drew, come on!"

Ash and May called out and motioned for him to join then down by the shore. Figuring he didn't have anything better to do, and that skipping rocks could actually be fun, he strolled down and joined them.

"Okay, here's what you do..." Ash said as he dropped a rock into Drew's hand. He began to explain the concept and how to do it.

"... It's all in the flick of the wrist," Ash said, "Give it a shot."

Tossing the rock into the air and catching it, Drew took the position and threw the rock, flicking his wrist the way Ash had shown him.

"No fair!" May exclaimed as she watched Drew's rock bounce on the water three times.

"Wow, you're a natural, Drew," Ash said, he and Drew exchanged a high five.

May poured and crossed her arms. "We are not leaving until I beat Drew's record," she insisted, already picking up another rock.

"Oh, well I'll go get my sleeping bag, we may be here a while," Harley said.

"Oh be quiet," May grumbled, trying again, but failing. "Awww, I'm never going to get it!" She exclaimed frustrated.

Ash smiled sympathetically and patted her shoulder. "You'll get it eventually," He assured her.

"Here," Drew said, he grabbed Ash's wrist and positioned it next to May's, pushing Ash up against her. "Show her how to do it properly."

Drew smirked and took note of a blush appearing on May's cheeks, winking at Harley. "Okay," Ash began; he picked up a rock and placed it in her hand. He grabbed the hand holding the rock and laid his other hand on May's shoulder, gently resting his chin on her shoulder as to get an idea of her perspective.

"Bend your arm back like this..." Ash said. He took her through the steps, guiding her and pulling her hand around. "... And that's how you do it," Ash finished. With that, he let go of May and backed away.

At this point, May's cheeks were as red as her old bandanna, but she shook it off and prepared to throw the rock. After taking the position, she took a deep breath before swinging her arm and flicking her wrist, letting go of the rock at just the right time.

_1... 2... 3..._

"FOUR!" May exclaimed happily as they watched the rock skip a fourth time before disappearing under the water. She jumped up and down again, this time grabbing Ash and hugging him tightly.

Ash laughed and hugged May as well. "Great job," he congratulated her.

Drew smiled as he watched the two hug. _Making progress_, he thought to himself.

"Wha-?" Harley exclaimed in disbelief after seeing May's rock skip. "Oh, it's on now, darling, we aren't leaving this beach until I beat four!"

Drew laughed, "Oh really Harley? Well, I'll start building a shed for us to stay in while you try," he joked, playfully punching Harley's arm.

"Oh, whatever," Harley growled.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>The group of four wearily stumbled into the Pokémon Center. After a long day of watching Harley attempt to beat May at skipping rocks, they finally returned to the Pokémon Center as nightfall approached.<p>

"I was close," Harley grumbled.

May shrugged. "Eh, I'd still would have only given that try two and a half skips," she said.

"How do you even get half a skip?" Harley exclaimed, "That doesn't make any sense!" he began to massage his arm, "Ugh, and all that throwing really did a number on my arm."

"Oh, suck it up you big baby," Drew said with a laugh, "How old are you again? Five?"

Harley just growled in response before trudging into his rented room.

Suddenly, they heard a stomach grumble. Drew and May glanced at Ash, who looked at his stomach before chuckling. "Hehe... Yeah..." Ash said, "I'm going to the cafeteria."

With that, he spun around and walked towards the cafeteria. Feeling a little hungry himself, Drew began to follow Ash, but stopped short when he felt someone grab his hand. He turned around and saw that May was silently motioning for him to follow her, carefully watching Ash to make sure he didn't see them leave.

She quietly dragged Drew out of the Pokémon Center, the night sky above them were sprinkled with lots of shiny stars. They rounded the corner to the side of the Pokémon Center before Drew spoke up. "May, what are you doing?" He asked.

May let go of his hand and glanced about, avoiding eye contact.

"You did bring me out for a reason, right?" Drew asked.

May sighed and blushed. "Well, I do want to tell you something," she said.

Drew shrugged. "Okay, shoot," he said.

May twiddled her thumbs. "It's a bit embarrassing to say," she said, looking at the ground.

Drew stood patiently as May struggled to say whatever it was she wanted to say. "You know, if you wait too long, Ash will come looking for us," he said.

May nodded. "I-I know," she stammered.

...

"Well?" Drew asked.

May sighed again and tightly shut her eyes, clenching her fists. "I think I like Ash," she said quickly.

...

After a moment of silence, May opened an eye and looked at Drew, who was standing there as if nothing was new.

"Tell me something I don't know, Captain Obvious," Drew said with a smirk.

May's jaw dropped. "You knew?" She asked.

Drew chuckled and flicked the hair from his face. "Yeah, but I only figured it out today," he said, leaning against the wall of the Pokémon Center.

May blushed again. "Was it really that obvious?" she asked.

Drew shrugged. "Only when you turned crimson red every time he touched you," he said.

May sweat-dropped. "Oh... Great," she grumbled.

Drew smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't think Ash noticed at all," Drew said.

May sighed and sat down on the hard ground. "That worries me. What he doesn't notice because he's not interested..." she said worriedly, "... What if there's someone else?"

Drew shrugged again. "I don't know, do you want me to ask him for you?" He asked.

May's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped again. "You would do that for me?" She asked hopefully.

Drew smiled and flicked the hair out of his face again. "Sure, I don't see why not," He said.

She squinted her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "What's the catch?" She asked.

Drew frowned. "Um, there is no catch," he said. A smirk grew on his face, "But now that you mention it, I could go for a chocolate bar."

May laughed and stood up, shaking his hand. "Deal," she agreed.

After their little talk, Drew and May entered the Pokémon Center and into the cafeteria, where Ash was eating a hamburger. May sat down next to Ash as Drew sat across from them.

"What do you think these hamburgers are made of?" Ash asked, examining his burger.

Drew shrugged, "I think I heard it was made from a meat called 'cow'." He said.

Ash looked at him oddly. "'Cow'? Do you think that's a type if vegetable?" he asked.

May tapped her chin. "I think I remember cow is another word for Miltank," she said.

Ash almost choked on his burger.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked, sounding horrified.

Ash got a hold of himself and shook his head. "I don't think they would kill a Pokémon for food, cow must be a plant or something."

* * *

><p>As Drew walked down the hall to his room, his decided to stop and knock on Harley's door, hoping he would answer.<p>

"Just a minute!" Harley shouted from the other side of the door. Drew heard a toilet flush before Harley opened the door.

"What?" Harley asked as Drew just looked at him in disgust.

"You don't wash your hands?" Drew asked, "That's so unsanitary."

Harley waved a finger in the air. "Well washing wastes time and time is money," Harley said.

"But you're a coordinator," Drew said, "You're supposed to try to be elegant..."

...

"Oh well, such is life," Harley said, "Now, did you come to actually tell me something or just to give me a lesson on being sanitary?"

Drew shook his head. "I have an update on Ash and May," He said.

"Oh relly?"

"Ya relly."

Harley threw his hands in the air. "Well shoot, darling," Harley said, "Times a wasting, and time is money!"

Drew began to explain. "Okay, so May does apparently have a thing for Ash..."

Harley clasped his hands together. "She admitted it?" he asked.

Drew nodded and smirked. "Even better, she asked for my help," he replied.

Harley put his hands on his hips. "Your help?" he asked.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, our help," he said, "I still don't know about Ash though."

Harley huffed and shook his head. "Well good luck figuring out that, Ash can't tell love from a shoe lace."

"Oh I'll figure it out," Drew assured him.

* * *

><p>Ash, May, and Pikachu were sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon Center when Drew approached them. "Hey, Ash, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" He asked, winking at May.<p>

Ash looked at May for a minute. "I would but I promised May that I wouldn't-"

"It's fine," May interrupted, "He probably only needs a minute."

Ash shrugged and handed Pikachu to May before following Drew outside. The sun shined down from the cloudless sky, and the trees rustled just above a whisper as the wind blew Drew's hair into his face. With a frustrated grunt, Drew flicked his hair out of his face.

"Why do you do that?" Ash asked.

Drew looked at him oddly. "Do what?" he asked.

Ash imitated Drew flicking his hair. "You flick your hair," He explained.

Drew sighed. "Oh, I need a haircut," he said.

"Well you may want to cut it soon," Ash said, "it makes you look arrogant."

Drew though for a moment, he could indeed see how flicking his hair could look rather arrogant, but that wasn't why he was talking to Ash, he needed answers.

"So Ash, got any love life," Drew asked casually, he figured that if he were to ask questions he should be straight forward from it.

Ash looked at him as if he didn't know what the heck Drew was talking about. "What?" he asked.

Drew shrugged, trying to keep the already delicate conversation from become awkward. He wouldn't get any good answers if Ash felt uncomfortable. "You know, are you in a relationship with a girl?" he asked.

Ash scratched his head. "Uh, I don't think so," He said.

"You don't think so?" Drew asked, "It's not a hard question."

Ash shrugged. "Um, I guess you need to be more specific, what kind of relationship."

Drew mentally face-palmed. _Harley was right_, he thought to himself.

"You know," Drew began, "When you and a woman love each other."

Ash's face brightened. "I love my mom!" he said. Now Drew physically face palmed.

_Dear Arceus_... He thought.

"Not like that," Drew said, "I mean a girl your age, are you together with a around girl your age?"

...

By the way Ash hadn't answered, Drew figured his answer would be no, but he wanted to be safe and have Ash confirm it.

"Oh, no," Ash said, "I've never seen the logic of going out of my way to make someone like me."

Drew flicked some hair from his face again, trying to do it in a non-arrogant way. "What about May?" he asked, "She's pretty."

Ash tilted his head. "Are you interesting in her?" he asked.

Drew chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I think I might like D- er... Someone else..." Drew said, looking away from Ash.

"Really? Who?" Ash asked.

Drew shook his head. "Um... Not someone you know," he lied, "And before you asked, no, I'm not gay."

Ash grimaced, "Why would I think you're gay?" he asked.

Drew sighed, "Rumors... Rumors..." he said, realizing that they were going off topic, he returned to the original subject. "So, what do you think of May?" he asked again.

Ash thought for a minute. "Well, we've been best friends for quite a while now..." he began, "I don't know, I've never really considered it before."

Drew patted him on the back. "Well you should think about it," Drew said.

Ash shrugged. "Yeah, I guess..."

With that, the two began to make their way back into the Pokémon Center. An idea came to Drew, figuring now would be a time to ask a question. But he had to make it not seem suspicious; he didn't want Ash to figure out what he was really interested in.

"Speaking of relationships," Drew began, "I know Brock likes to flirt with every girl he sees, did he ever find anyone?"

Ash laughed and shook his head. "Nope, he's still single... And Uh... Ready to... Mingle?"

Drew chuckled. "What about Dawn?" he asked.

Ash shrugged, not at all finding the question odd, as Drew had hoped. "Not that I know of," Ash said.

Upon reflex, Drew exhaled a long breath, but Ash didn't seem to notice.

The two trainers stepped back into the Pokémon Center, where he was greeted by May. "So what did you two talk about?" she asked, winking at Drew.

Ash shrugged. "Stuff," he answered. Drew noticed that he seemed to be examining May, he was obviously thinking about what they had talked about.

"Oh, Cool," May said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Hey Drew, can we talk?"

Drew could already tell where this was going. "Sure," he said. He followed May back outside, flicking his hair from his face before stuffing his hands in his pockets. May came to a halt and spun around, facing Drew, a hopeful twinkle in her eyes.

"Well?" She asked, sounding worried.

Drew smirked. "He's single," he assured her, May let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you find anything else out?" She asked, clasping her hands

Drew shrugged. "Harley wasn't kidding when he said Ash was dense when it came to this kind of stuff," he said, "But I got Ash thinking."

"Oh?" May asked, tilting her head.

"I planted an idea in his head," Drew explained, "I believe he's really thinking it over."

May smiled and hugged Drew, catching the him off-guard. "Thanks for helping me out," May said, letting go of him.

Drew smiled and nodded before they both headed back into the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, May, quick question," Drew began; May stopped walking and looked at him. "Does my little hair flick thing make me seem arrogant?" he asked.

May smirked and nodded. "Yeah, it does," she admitted.

Drew sighed, "I need to get a haircut."

May laughed, "Yeah, that would probably help."

The two walked back into the Pokémon Center, to be greeted by Harley. "Drew, could we have a word outside?" Harley asked.

Drew twitched and nodded, and for the third time, walk back out of the Pokémon Center.

"What?" He asked Harley, sounding annoyed.

"Well excuse me, Grumpy, I just wanted an update," Harley said, huffing and crossing his arms.

Drew reviewed and told Harley everything about what he had said to Ash. Harley simply nodded and gave an occasional "Mhmm" every now and then in response.

"Well, I got to hand it to you," Harley began, "I didn't think you would get anything through to that brain of his."

Drew shrugged, "Just doing what I gotta go," he said.

"So what's next?" Harley asked.

Drew smirked, a twinkle in his eye. "We execute the next part of the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>You like? No?<strong>

**Yep, next chapter is the last chapter D:**

**Oh, ending fictions is bittersweet, but life goes on... Like a Stromboli rolling down a hill...**

**So yeah, more emotional words of sadness when the fic actually ends.**

**Leave a review! I'm interested to know if reading this story has changed your opinion of Drew. (I know it has mine)**

**Eat, read, review, sleep, repeat.**

**Be sure to click the author alert button so that you get emails notifying you when I update, as you may know, I've been updating everyday for a while now. Be one of the first to know when I do!**

**_Yep, I shamelessly advertise myself..._**

**With a goofy grin,**  
><strong>The Shiny Gengar<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Not so Bad**

* * *

><p><strong>I-it's the final chapter D:<strong>

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

***Ahem***

**So sad, so sad... Even worse, the marathon is ending too!**

**NOOOOOOOOOO! x 2**

**Trust me, this hurts me more than it does you... Okay maybe not. But that's beside the point, although I had fun writing all this craziness, I want to move on.**

**Yeah, but don't get too down in the dumps, I will be posting the start of my next big story soon. :D**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>Drew groggily slumped out of his room in the Pokémon Center, holding onto the wall for support. He let out a long yawn as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't gotten much rest the previous night; he had been thinking about so many things, sleep just didn't seem to want to come.<p>

So when the sun light shone out the window and rolled over his sleeping face, Drew rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a thump. He went through his usual routine half awake, and had stumbled out of his room.

He again attempted to wake himself up to be more alert when he reached the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, where May and Ash were sitting with Harley, who was sipping tea.

"Drew, are you alright?" May asked as Drew plopped himself down in a chair.

"Mhmm," He grunted, not really paying attention. He laid his head down on the table, attempting to get a few precious extra seconds of sleep.

"Drew, darlin, I hope you're more alert later," Harley said as he sipped his tea, "Today's a big day."

Ash gave Harley a puzzled glance. "Why?" he asked.

Harley, slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said. "Oh, haha, no reason," Harley tried to say innocently, guilt laced in his voice.

May gaze the man a suspicious glare. "Harley... What are you up to?" She asked him.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Harley said, waving his hands around. "I'm not up to anything!"

May rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm quitting contests," She replied sarcastically.

Harley perked up, "Really?" he asked.

"No." May said plainly, rolling her eyes.

Drew all the while had been wincing and grimacing at the conversation, taking note to give Harley a good slap for almost giving the plan away. But luckily, May sighed and decided to drop the conversation.

"So Drew, why are you so tired?" Ash asked, "From what I heard, you're always up bright and early."

Drew simply grunted again, not really wanting to talk about it. Not only had he been thinking about his plan for Ash and May, but about Dawn too. He wanted to meet her, but couldn't think of how.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, crawling onto Drew's head. May giggled as the yellow Pokémon stepped on Drew cheek to get on top.

"Mmf," Drew grunted, seeming to not have enough energy to complain.

"Pikachu, get off Drew, let the poor guy rest," Ash said.

"Aw, but I think he likes it," May said, giggling. Drew let out a low growl; sometimes he wondered why he bothered helping May.

"Hey," May began, "You know what wakes up Ash in the morning?"

Everyone looked at her, Ash silently shook his head. "A good electrocution!" May said happily.

Before Drew could respond in protest. He felt electricity shook through his veins. "PIKACHUUUU!" Pikachu exclaimed as he released the electricity.

He hopped off Drew's head as Drew slowly lifted it off the table, he had several marks on his face and blackened hair. "I'm up..." he groaned.

* * *

><p>Drew and Harley couldn't really execute the final part of their plan until later that night, so they lazily laid around and followed Ash, May, and Pikachu as they walked around doing thing.<p>

Despite the fact he had talked to May about Ash, he never told her that he had already been helping her, and what he was planning.

"So, what do you plan on doing after Ash leaves Johto and goes back to Sinnoh with May?" Harley asked Drew as they sat in the park, Ash and May were throwing a frisbee back and forth as Pikachu was attempting to catch it in the middle.

Drew chuckled. "That's considering that the plan works," he said.

Harley gasped. "Have you no faith in the plan?" he asked.

Drew shrugged, "There's always the possibility that it won't work," he explained, "especially when it comes to Ash..."

Harley laughed. "But you said you got him thinking about love and such the other day," Harley pointed out.

"Yeah," Drew said, "But he could have forgotten..."

"Well then you better be sure to remind him," Harley said.

Drew watched as May threw the frisbee, Pikachu leapt into the air and finally caught it, exclaiming happily. "Yeah, you're probably right," Drew said.

...

Ash and Pikachu played a game of tug-a-war with the frisbee, as Pikachu was not willing to give it up just yet. The electric mouse released bright sparks of electricity, shocking Ash. May quickly ran over to him as he fell onto the back, Pikachu just laughed.

"So, let's just say the plan did work," Harley continued, "What would you do?"

Drew sighed and looked at Harley. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

Harley shrugged innocently. "Oh, just wonderin'," he asked.

Drew sighed again, wondering what devious plan Harley might have up his sleeve. "Um, I would probably continue getting ribbons in Johto," Drew explained, "no reason for me to stop."

Harley gasped. "B-but what about Dawn?" he asked.

Drew shook his head. "I don't think it would work out, I've never even met her before," he said.

After Ash had been electrocuted, May laid down next to him in the cool grass. The two were talking about who-knows-what, occasionally pointing up at the sky as an oddly shaped cloud floated by. Pikachu had dropped his fribee and curled up on Ash's chest, now snoozing as Ash and May talked.

"You never know," Harley said, "Dawn might like you."

Drew shrugged. "Maybe," he said, "But what if she doesn't? The only way I could find out would be to awkwardly go to Sinnoh... And if it didn't go well, I'd be in an awkward and embarrassing situation."

Drew sighed, "I think I'd rather not take the chance and embarrass myself in front of Ash and May..."

Harley shrugged, "That's you decision, I guess," he said, "Just don't come crying to me when you die alone."

Drew laughed. "If anyone was going to be dying alone, it would be you," he joked. With that he stood up and walked over to were May and Ash were laying.

"Hey, Ash," Drew began as he walked up to them. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Ash glanced at May, who nodded, as if giving him permission to leave. He gently lifted Pikachu off his lap and handed the electric type to May. He rose to his feet and followed Drew a little bit away from May.

When Drew was sure they were out of hearing distance of May, he stopped and looked at Ash. "So, have you been thinking about what we talked about the other day?" He asked.

Ash glanced at May, who was still lying in the grass with Pikachu, and looked back at Drew. "Yeah," he replied.

"And?" Drew asked, hoping for the best.

Ash took off his cap and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I don't really know," he explained, "I never thought about something like this before, I don't know what to think..."

Drew sighed with a hint of frustration. "Well, keep trying," he said, "I'm sure you figure it out."

Ash nodded and shrugged, not really knowing what to say, with that, he walked back over to May and laid down in the grass beside her.

Drew walked back over to Harley, plopping back down in the grass. "Well?" Harley asked.

Drew sighed again. "He has been thinking... But doesn't know what to think... If that makes any sense," he grumbled.

Harley laughed. "You didn't think this was going to be easy, did you?" He asked.

Drew shrugged and laid down on his back, now concentrating on the sky rather than Ash and May. "I don't know what I was thinking," he explained, "I didn't think Ash would be so ignorant about this kind of stuff."

Drew chuckled, "With all the girls he's traveled with, you would think he was a pro."

"Oh well," Harley said, "All will be revealed when the plan is executed."

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Ash said as four stood before a large restaurant. It looked quite fancy.<p>

"Drew..." May began, sounding worried, "Are you sure we can afford this?"

Drew chucked. "It's easy, if we beat the owners, we get to eat for free."

Ash's face brightened. "Hey, that sounds just like the Seven Star Restaurant in Sinnoh," he said.

May nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it does."

Harley rubbed his hands together, sounding excited. "Well, you can't pass up free food! Especially from a fancy restaurant like this!" With that he ran up the steps and into the restaurant, followed by Ash, May, and Drew.

The interior of the building was large and spacious, decorated with marble pillars and red cloth drapes.

"Whoa, for not getting paid anything for their food, they sure have a nice place," May uttered.

"Bah," Harley said, "They probably get the money from their parents."

"Ah, I zee ve have four coztemers," someone said. A man in a fancy suit approached the four. He bowed slightly before continuing. "If you all vish to battle zee ownerz, I suggezt you follow me."

With that, the man spun around and led them to a set of large double doors. "Right thiz vay," he said, opening the doors so that they could enter. They all walked into the room to see a large, empty room. Lines marked the floor as to show the battle field, on the opposite side, a man and a woman stood.

"Zey must be zee ownerz," Ash said, slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized his accent. May giggled as the man who had let them him chuckled.

"I zee zere are four of you," the woman said, "Vich of you two vould like to go firzt?"

Ash, May, Drew, and Harley all exchanged glances with each other. "Uh, I'll battle with Harley," Drew said, "You and Ash go, May."

Ash and May nodded and took their place on the battle field. "Ah, very good," the man on the other side of the field said as he threw out a Pokéball. "Scizor! Zee time to battle iz now!"

The woman pulled out her own Pokéball. "Azumarill! Let'z show zem vat you've got!" she exclaimed as she tossed the ball into the air.

The Pokéballs popped open and Scizor and Azumarill appeared on the field. Ash and May exchanged glances before smiling at each other and nodding.

"Pikachu! I chooz- Uh- choose you!" Ash exclaimed, careful to watch his accent.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May shouted. Both trainers released their Pokémon, who leapt onto the field.

"Thiz vill be a two on two tag battle," The fancily dressed man said, not standing in his place as the referee. "Zee first team to knock out zee other team'z Pokémon vin. Now... Begin!"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt on Azumarill!" Ash ordered.

"Blaziken! Flame Thrower on Scizor!" May commanded.

"Dodge zee attack!" The man exclaimed.

"Counter vith Vater Gun!" The woman shouted.

Scizor crouched and jumped into the air, narrowly dodging the incoming fire attack. Azumarill fired a Water Gun at Pikachu's Thunderbolt, stopping it short.

"Quick Attack while Azumarill is occupied!" May exclaimed. Blaziken nodded and quickly shot in the direction of the Azumarill, slamming into her.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail on Scizor!" Ash exclaimed.

"Stop it!" The man exclaimed.

As Pikachu swung his tail at Scizor, the bug type grabbed it and slammed Pikachu into the ground.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he leapt to his feet.

"Vater Gun again!" the woman said.

Azumarill had recovered from the Quick Attack and threw its head back, firing another Water Gun at Blaziken, who was nailed by the attack.

"We gotta get in sync, May," Ash said as he watched Blaziken and Pikachu recover.

May nodded in agreement, "What do you suggest?" she asked.

Ash adjusted his cap and examined Scizor and Azumarill. "We need a good combination," he answered, "These Pokémon aren't at a very high level, and will easy fall if we hit them hard enough."

May nodded again. "Okay, what combination do you have in mind?" she asked.

Ash shrugged and looked at her. "You're the coordinator," he told her. May thought for a minute before smiling and leaning over to Ash, whispering something in his ear. A large smile grew on his face. "Perfect," he said.

"Alright! Pikachu, quickly use Iron Tail on Scizor's legs!" Ash said.

"Blaziken, use a Blaze Kick on Scizor!" May told her Pokémon.

Pikachu swiped his tail at Scizor's legs, causing the bug type to lose its balance. Because it was open for an attack, it was nailed by the Blaze Kick, sending it into the wall, knocked out.

"Vater Gun, vonce more!" the woman shouted.

"Blaziken! Throw Pikachu!" May said.

Blaziken grabbed the electric type and threw him into the air, giving Pikachu an open shot at Azumarill.

"Thunder!" Ash exclaimed.

As Blazkien dodged the Water Gun, Pikachu sent bolts of lightning down on Azumarill, harshly electrocuting the water type and knocking it out.

"Zee ownerz of thiz fine reztaurant are out of Pokémon, zee guestz vin zee match!" The referee declared.

"Alright!" Ash and May shouted together, exchanging high-fives.

Drew smiled as he watched the two celebrate their victory. They synced really well, it was as if they were meant to battle together. They had such a strong connection, stronger than Drew had ever seen.

"Looks like you and I are up, Harley," Drew said, already pulling out a Pokéball.

"Whatever you say, hon," Harley said. Drew high-fived May and Ash as they walked by, he and Harley took their place on the field.

"You got this, Drew, you too Harley!" Ash exclaimed.

"Alakazam! Zee time to battle iz now!"

"Drowzee! Let'z show zem vat you got!

Two yellow psychic types appeared on the field. One held spoons in his hands and waved them about, while the other was much shorter and looked far less intelligent.

Drew casually threw a Pokéball into the air, letting out his Roserade, while Harley released his Cacturne.

"Thiz vill be a two on two tag battle," The referee repeated. "Zee first team to knock out zee other team'z Pokémon vin. Now... Begin!"

"Cacturne! Needle Arm!" Harley exclaimed. Cacturne ran forward with a glowing arm he attempted to whack Alakazam but the Pokémon narrowly dodged.

"Alakazam! Uze Confuzion!" the man said. Cacturne was suddenly lifted into the air as Alakazam's eyes began to glow, leaving him helpless.

"Magical Leaf, Roserade!" Drew shouted. Roserade took aim and fired the Magical Leaf attack, which hit Alakazam and caused him to lose his focus, thus freeing Cacturne.

"Drowzee, use Hypnoziz!" The woman ordered.

"Cacturne, get in front of Roserade!" Harley shouted. His Pokémon jumped into the air and landed in front of Roserade, taking the Hypnosis, which didn't affect him.

"Oh, right, psychic type attacks don't affect dark types," Drew observed, "Good thinking."

"Aw, shucks," Harley said, "Cacturne! Another Needle Arm!"

Cacturne's arm began to glow and was swung around in circles several times before ramming into Drowzee, knocking the psychic type to the ground.

"Drowzee!" The woman exclaimed, "Get back up and uze Brick Break on zee Cacturne!"

With surprising speed, the Drowzee got back up and struck Cacturne with the fighting type attack.

"Roserade! Magical Leaf on Alakazam!" Drew shouted, pointing to the target.

"Cacturne, Pin Needle on Drowzee!" Harley also commanded.

Both Pokémon swung their arms and unleashed their attacks, effectively hitting their marks. Drew and Harley exchanges glances, nodded to each other.

"Combo time?" Harley asked.

"Totally," Drew replied, "Roserade, use Magical Leaf!"

"Cacturne, use Dark Pulse on the Magical Leaf!" Harley shouted.

As shiny leaves flew towards the opponents, Cacturne fired Dark Pulse at them. The leaves quivered before the bright gleam was replaced by an eerie glow. The now dark leaves flew against Alakazam and Drozee, the later fell over, knocked out.

The woman sighed and pulled out her Pokéball, returning Drowzee. "Take zem down!" she told her partner, who nodded.

"Step aside, Drew, I got this," Harley said smoothly. "Destiny Bond!"

Cacturn's eyes began to glow, and two eerie, glowing objects emerged. The two glowing objects hit Alakazam, but didn't seem to do anything.

"Focus Punch on zee Cacturne!" The man exclaimed.

"Roserade," Drew began, "stop it wi-"

"Drew, don't do anything!" Harley said, "Let it hit!"

"What?" Drew exclaimed, "I'm not just going to let it attack if it can be stopped!"

But it was too late, Alakazam charged forward and punched Cacturne with shocking force. Cacturne flew backwards into the wall, clearly knocked out.

"Great..." Drew grumbled, but suddenly, Alakazam fell over, also knocked out. Drew's eyes went wide. "How-?"

"Destiny Bond, darlin'," Harley said, returning Cacturne. "Knocks out the Pokémon that knocked out your's.

Drew thought for a minute, he thought he recalled that move from somewhere. Didn't matter now, they had won the match, and thus, a free meal. Drew thanked Roserade before returning her back to get Pokéball for a rest.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed, "You guys won!"

The man sighed and returned his knocked out Alakazam, stuffing the Pokéball in his pocket. "It lookz like you four von yourzelves a free meal," he said politely, "Please step throughout zese door and take a seat."

With that, the four trainers stepped through the door and into the room. "Oh man..." Ash gasped, looking around, "This is fancy."

"I still don't understand how they get money," May huffed.

They all sat down at a nearby table, except for Pikachu, who hopped up onto the table.

Harley picked up a menu, eyes growing wide and he began to drool. "Oh man," He said, "First I'm going to have steak, and then lobster, and then prime rib, and then..."

Harley began to blabbering on as he basically decided to order everything on the menu. "So have you enjoyed your visit thus far, Ash?" Drew asked, trying to block Harley out.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I've had a blast," he said.

May sighed and hung her head, "It's too bad you're leaving tomorrow," she said sadly.

Ash sighed as well, slouching a little in his seat. "Yeah, I wish I could stay longer," he admitted, "But alas, I can't keep Dawn and Brock waiting."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said.

"Why didn't they come over as well?" Drew asked, resting his head in his hand.

Ash shrugged, "I don't know, about a month ago, Dawn talked about wanting to see Johto, but declined coming with me..."

Drew raised a brow. _I wonder if she had a reason for that_, He thought, _perhaps she had figured Ash and May could have some alone time, maybe she was trying to hook them up as well_. Drew couldn't help but smile. _We think alike_, he thought.

Harley continued to rant as he read down the menu. "And the salmon, and the onion rings, and the-"

"Harley! We get it!" May exclaimed, interrupting the man.

"Well _excuse _me, princess," Harley said with a huff.

* * *

><p>The plan had been executed, it was nothing original, but seemed fool proof, or so Drew thought. It was like clockwork, Harley distracted May and Ash while Drew slipped a note into May's fanny pack and a note into Ash's backpack. Pikachu had noticed Drew sticking the note in Ash's backpack, but before he could question him, Drew smiled and signaled for him to be quiet.<p>

Pikachu complied, figuring Drew wasn't the type to start mischief. After planting the two notes, Drew crept away and met up with Harley in a secret spot.

"Did you plant the notes?" Harley asked, Drew smiled and flashed him an okay.

Even though Drew had written the note to Ash, he had signed it as May. He wrote an explanation about her feelings toward him, and simply put "May" at the bottom of the note.

Harley insisted on writing Ash's note to May, claiming he knew Ash better than Drew and that he could replicate Ash's personality better. Drew reluctantly complied, allowing Harley to write it.

Unfortunately, after Drew had placed the note in May's fanny pack and snuck off, he realized he had forgotten to read the note and make sure Harley hadn't done anything stupid. _Oh well, too late now_, he thought, figuring May had already strapped her fanny pack back on and seen the note.

Both notes also told each of the readers to go to a certain place at a certain time. Drew figured it should be some secret place like in the forest, but Harley insisted the beach because it was more romantic and at the strike of midnight, because that was always the time used in the movies.

Again, Drew complied, figuring it would be better to go with Harley's idea than to sit there and argue with him for an hour.

And now they waited. Harley and Drew both were hidden within a bush, and had a clear view of where the meeting was supposed to take place. It was 11:45 at night, and nobody had yet to appear.

"I hope we're not going to have to wait," Harley grumbled, folding his arms. Drew simply sighed and shrugged his shoulders, May was typically pretty good at being on time, it was Ash he was worried about.

About five minutes before midnight, Ash came strolling into view. He looked confused and slightly nervous; Drew noticed that Pikachu wasn't with him.

At 12:01, Drew and Harley cringed as they heard a loud shout. "_ASH_!" May shouted. She stomped towards him, shaking her note in the air. She dropped the note on the ground and shoved him off his feet.

Drew's eyes widened and he glared at Harley. "What on earth did you do!" Drew demanded to know.

Harley shrugged. "I wrote a love letter," He said.

Drew rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Good grief..." as he watch the scene unfold.

"You think you just play around with my emotions like that?" May exclaimed. She was sitting on top of a surprised Ash so he couldn't get up. "You think love is some sort of joke?" she raised her hand and firmly slapped Ash across the cheek, causing Drew to cringe.

"I need to stop this madness," Drew said, standing up, but stopped when Harley pushed him back down and stood up himself.

"Don't worry, hon, I got this," he said and stepped out of the bush, walking toward's Ash and May.

"Harley what are you doing?" Drew asked in a hushed, but stern voice. Harley simply ignored him though.

"I will not tolerate-!" May was shouting in Ash's face, not noticing Harley. She was abruptly cut off when Harley grabbed her head and pushed it down into Ash's, their lips colliding.

Drew's eyes widened, but he couldn't help but smirk. Harley held May's head like that for a few seconds before letting go. He stood up straight and proudly put his hands on his hips.

"There, now it's settled," Harley said, brushing his hands off. May's cheeks were bright red and Ash had an expression of disbelief.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." May whispered. Drew stepped out of the bush he had been hiding in and walked over to May's note, the one Harley had written.

"May..." Ash murmured, still in disbelief.

"Ash... Listen..." May said quietly, "I know Harley did that and all... But... I have actually liked you... For like... A long time..."

Ash smile slightly. "I like you too, May," he said.

May gasped but then put on a questioning look. "Are you serious or are you being dense?" She asked.

Ash put on a questioning look. "Uh... What?" he asked, "I'm not being dense... I know what 'like' means..."

May leaned forward, the tips of their noses touching. "Tell me what it means," she said.

"Well," Ash began, "It's when you enjoy being around someone, hanging out with them, and when you think about them a lot."

May sighed and backed away a little. "Is that all?" she asked.

Ash smiled even wider. "like is when they hold a special place in your heart," he continued, patting his chest. "It's like Brock whenever he sees a woman, except for on a deeper, more serious level, of course, or all the things you wrote in that letter you put in my backpack. Drew and I discussed this the other day, I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Letter?" May asked, "I never gave you a letter, I got yours..."

Ash frowned. "I didn't give you a letter either," he said.

...

"Drew, did you-?" May began. Drew picked up the letter Harley had written, and began to read.

"_My dearest, smoochywoochykens_"

"**GOSH DARN IT, HARLEY! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**" Drew shouted, "I told you to be serious!"

Harley made a "continue" hand motion. "Keep reading, it gets better," he said.

Drew growled fiercely, and continued to read. His face twisted in disgust as he continued. _No wonder May was so enraged_, Drew thought. He crumpled up the paper and threw at Harley. "Remind me to never work with you again," Drew grumbled as he stomped past Harley.

"Drew, was this your doing?" May asked, motioning to the paper.

Drew sighed and nodded. "Pretty much, but I unfortunately let Harley write Ash's letter to you," He said.

"Hey! It all worked out in the end!" Harley said, motioning to Ash and May. "Right?"

Ash and May exchanged glances. Ash smiled, and looked May in the eyes and nodded.

"A-Ash..." May stammered, "A-are you saying...?"

Ash chuckled and nodded again. May gasped and leaned down, kissing him again.

"See, it worked out!" Harley said, "Now they can hug and kiss and ha-"

"Just shut up, Harley," Drew said, not wanting the man to go any further. Even though he was still a bit mad about the letter, he had to give Harley credit for the stunt he pulled before.

Drew spun around, about to leave, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He let out a yelp and landed with a thud. Looking up he saw May happily smiling. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"Eh, it was nothing," Drew said, flicking the hair out if his face.

"What? I don't get any love?" Harley pouted. May got up and cracked her knuckles, preparing to run at Harley.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," May said with a devilish smirk. And with that she dashed at Harley, leaping into the air and tackling him to the ground.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to always moved too fast when one was having a good time. It surprised Drew when he woke up the next morning and saw that Ash was packing his bags... Along with May.<p>

As predicted, May decided to ditch Johto and head over to Sinnoh with Ash, where they would meet up with Brock and Dawn.

_Dawn..._

"So I guess Harley got his wish," Drew quietly mumbled to himself has May stuffed her ticket to Sinnoh in her pocket. The four trainers and the Pikachu walked to the ferry together, preparing to say goodbye.

"Wow," May said, "I'm gonna miss you guys..." She voice sounded sad, but there was something strange about it.

"Yeah," Ash agreed, "The visit went by way too fast." His voice also sounded strange.

May suddenly brightened, as if an idea had popped into her head. "Hey, Drew you should join us!" She said, bouncing up and down.

"Hey yeah!" Ash said, Drew could now tell they were acting, as if the whole thing was planned out. "You should totally come with us!"

Drew squinted at the two suspiciously. "Nah," He said, "there's nothing for me to do in Sinnoh for the time being..."

Ash had a goofy grin on face. "Oh, there isn't?" he asked.

"What about that blue haired girl Ash's been traveling with?" May asked.

Drew made another puzzled face. "What about her?"

Ash rolled his eyes, he seemed to stop the act. "Oh come on, Drew," he said, "We both know you like Dawn."

Drew winced. "How did you-?" but he was cut off when he noticed Ash wink at Harley, who had a big mischievous grin on his face. "Harley..." he growled.

_Note to self: Don't trust Harley with secrets_, Drew thought. "Alright, maybe I do have a thing for Dawn," he admitted, "But what difference does it make? I don't have a ticket and the ferry is about to leave."

Ash and May have goofy grins on their faces as Harley spoke up. "Oh, what a tragedy!" he exclaimed dramatically, "Drew doesn't have a ticket! Oh, wait a minute!"

Harley reached into his pocket and pulled out a ferry ticket, handing it to Drew. "Go to her, _my friend_," Harley said dramatically.

Drew chuckled, which then turned into full blown laughter. "You sly dog," he said as he was laughing, "You had this all planned out, didn't you? And here I thought I was the master planner."

"Think of it!" Harley said, "With both you and May in Sinnoh, most of my tough competition will be gone! The Johto Grand Festival will be mind for the winning!"

Drew smiled at Harley and then looked at the ferry, thinking about what he wanted to do.

"Come on!" Ash said, "Dawn awaits!"

"Yeah, Drew," May said, "You can't back down, we already told Dawn you were coming."

Drew's eyes grew wide. "You told her what?" Even though he was surprised, he felt excited as well.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?" Harley asked.

"B-but I don't have my stuff, it's all back at the Pokémon Center," Drew said.

Harley wordlessly dropped a hidden bag of stuff at Drew's feet. Drew picked it up and examined it. It indeed had all his stuff in it.

"How did you get into my room and grab my stuff?" Drew asked, astonished. Harley held up a card key, Drew patted his pockets and realized his wasn't there. "You are way too good at this..." he said.

The ferry's horn blew loudly; signally it was preparing to leave. "Let's go, Drew!" May shouted. She and Ash were boarding the ship.

Drew looked at Harley for a moment, and smiled. _Maybe he's not so bad_, he thought. With that Drew spun around and boarded the ship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Harley has such a twisted mind... :P<strong>

**Oh, and Shiny Points to whoever can figure out how I decided what Pokémon the owner's of the restaurant use, and if you can find the mistake I made.**

**So that is the end, the note/beach/plan thing felt a little corny... But oh well, I had to make Harley mess everything up.**

**So I'll ask this again, did this story change your opinion of Drew? I never hated Drew, but I never really liked him that much either. This story defiantly allowed me to see him in a new light, and so I will probably never make him an antagonist ever again.**

**And Harley was fun to use too, he's such an awesome character to write about.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as I had writing it. Again, it was an experience, the story was surprisingly more challenging than I had expected, but still a blast to write.**

**Even though this advanceshipping everyday thing is coming to an end after tomorrow, I suggest you add me to your author alerts, I'll be posting my next big fiction and more advanceshipping content soon!**

With a goofy grin,  
>The Shiny Gengar<p> 


End file.
